The Revelation
by Brazendale
Summary: Sookie and Bill have gone there seperate ways after Eric's revelation at the end of season three. Both of them are feeling the pain of their seperation and neither have been unscathed. Time has moved on and it is now three months since that fatefull night at the end of season three left both the lovers shattered and heartbroken. It is time to move on but can they?
1. Chapter 1

**The Revelation**

Set after the end of True Blood Season 3 and includes some Season 4 themes. Started before Season 4 had even commenced screening and completed last year.

Sookie battles with coming to terms with Bill's betrayal.

Chapter 1 is Sookie's point of view, Bill gets his story in later.

I do not own the characters and have only borrowed them from Alan Ball, HBO and Charlaine Harris and will return them unharmed once finished with them.

**Chapter 1**

"Girl, what you need is some good old fashioned fun" Tara said with her hands on her hips and a look in her eye. "You've been walking through life like a god dam Zombie for the last three months and it's time you stopped girl and started living again. And I'm not taking no for an answer neither." Before I got a word out of my mouth she was off again. "Now don't you go telling me that there are such things as Zombies either cause I don't want to hear one more thing about anymore Supe shit, I've had more than my fill of all that crap for this life time."

We were standing in my lounge room, daylight streaming through the net curtains lighting up the freshly painted walls, giving a glow to the newly polished furniture. Gran would have been so pleased to see the place back to the way it always was, she took so much pride in her house. I had finally been able to clean away the last traces of Maenad madness that had covered all the rooms. A fresh coat of paint and some new wall paper had brought it back to being a home again and even though to others the furniture would now stand out glaringly, its shabbiness emphasised even more now than before, to me it was comforting to have the familiar around me and boy, right now I could use any comfort I could get.

It had been 3 months, 1 week and 2 days since The Revelation, but who's counting. Okay, so I am. Reminder to myself, stop counting the days, minutes, seconds since Bill and I broke up or more precisely, since Eric's revelation had torn my heart to pieces and I stopped living. I couldn't and still can't bring myself to think of it as 'breaking up with my boyfriend' cause it was more than that, much more than that. The only way I can think of it is in terms of 'The Revelation' cause it wasn't just about Bill, it was also about Vamps too and it was about me.

Yes, I am not the first girl to have her heart broken and yes, I am not the first girl to feel so betrayed by the person she lost her virginity to. I may be blonde but I am not that stupid. It happens every day. Girl meets boy check, girl falls in love check, boy gets what he wants check, boy betrays girl…. game over. But I am not one of those girls and never have been. I never expected to fall in love because I never thought I could have any kind of normal relationship, if you could call a telepath going out with a Vampire a normal relationship. I guess I just thought for so long that I would never be able to you know, find someone who I could actually let get close enough to do it with that I thought we had something special going. Something more than what it was. I guess I was wrong. And now, here it is 3 months, 1 week and 2 days later and I am still just surviving.

I don't know how I have been living the last 3 months. Through the numbness I can only remember snatches of time, vague episodes of hurt, hate and hopelessness here and there. I do have vivid recollections of lonely nights curled up in a ball with utter despair but I also cringe and break out in a cold sweat remembering the very worst night where, in complete madness and fury I planned to take that short walk through the cemetery to Bill's house and stake his cold dead heart. I was shocked at the feelings I had and ashamed. I wasn't bought up to be a vengeful person, I was bought up a Christian and good southern lady and in my exhausted and despairing state I had fallen asleep. That was the first small turning point that I had for while asleep, I had dreamt of Gran.

She came to me as she had been the night she first met Bill when she was so happy that I had a date and even though it was with a Vampire, she had not been judgemental at all, if anything she too had been accepting and excited by what Bill was. With light shining all around her she simply said 'he's a good man', that was all, then she was gone. When I woke in the morning for the first time in all that dreadful time I no longer felt angry, the bitterness had gone to be replaced by an overwhelming empty sadness. I had lost everyone I had ever loved with all my heart. And now I was alone, well almost.

There were two more instances that had made me open my eyes a little more and they both happened at Merlottes. Just because my life had stopped didn't mean I stopped working. Things don't pay for themselves and fixing up the house had almost cleaned out my bank account so once again I threw myself into the grind and worked my shifts.

I thought at first this would be a god send having to concentrate so hard to keep my shield up would give me something better to do than think about what had happened but the emotional turmoil I was going through proved to be greater than my power to block out others thoughts at the time and this was more added misery for me. Hearing that I only had myself to blame and I got what I deserved by being dumped by a Vamp after whoring with a Were, or that I had supposedly been involved with a whole nest in Mississippi to the point where I needed a blood transfusion because I had let them drain me to such an extent, was just some of the more salacious thoughts I had picked up. But it was the sympathetic stuff going through Sam Merlotte's head that first got to me. I could feel Sam watching me with sadness in his eyes and although I knew that he meant well, his thoughts had drifted down the 'I told you so' track and it stung like crazy.

On the very same day Jason had come in to have his regular lunch of burger with La Las special sauce and a side of chilli fries. Without realising it I was in Jason's head before I knew it and his thoughts had been really easy for me to read …well it was Jason after all. I had been so shocked by what I heard that my mouth had dropped open and tears had spilled down my face before I had had the chance to stop myself. Jason was on Bill's side.

I was shocked and stunned and reeling at what I felt to be yet another betrayal and by the only other person that I thought I had left that might have cared about me. I some how managed to get through the rest of the shift and drive home.

I locked the doors and windows, pulled the blinds and took the phone off the hook. It was only then that I allowed myself to think about what I had seen in Jason's mind and analyse Sam's reactions. As much as I had always thought that Jason was no better than he should be as far as the many women in his life went, I had to admit that when he did have a girl for more than one night he did treat them so well that women loved him, so when I tried to logically evaluate what I had felt Jason was thinking I had to examine myself and my treatment of Bill. Jason's view had been what I thought entirely male in that he felt I had never given Bill a chance. I was always demanding, never listening to his side of things, taking Bill for granted and always above everything else, expecting things my way. That would be hard enough in any relationship for a male to deal with but in a relationship with a male Vamp, it would be impossible.

As for Sam, he knows me better than most people, his shifter senses understand me more than most others apart from Bill and my interpretation of 'I told you so' was not what he really meant. Because he knows me, he knows how hard I struggle with my ability and how that affects me. He also understands how hard it is to be a Supe trying to mainstream so I guess his 'I told you so' was genuinely meant in a sympathetic light. Sam knew how hard it would be to have a relationship with me and my demanding ways. Let's face it, I had to take a good hard look at myself and I didn't like what I was seeing.

I looked back to the very first night that Bill and I met. He had come in to Merlottes and if I was being honest with myself I had been pretty forward. I had been excited beyond belief that a Vamp had come in, let alone someone who I had been so instantly attracted to. There was no blood bond that first night to blame anything on. Bill had not forced me to go running out into the car park after him and the Rats. It was all my doing. And it was me that asked him to meet me after work on the second night and me that had invited him to speak at the DGD meeting and to meet Gran. I had been the one who had initiated the first kiss. I had been the one to ask to go to Fantasia insisting it wasn't a date but really expecting it to be one otherwise, I wouldn't have gone to all the trouble I did to look nice and expect Bill to tell me so. I had been the one running to Bill's house the night we first made love ….. it was me, all along it was me and even if Bill was initially acting under Queen Sophie Anne's orders, Bill could not have made me do anything that I didn't want to do because he couldn't glamour me, blood bond or no blood bond.

Bill had been willing to meet the sun for me, he had gone against Eric, gone against his very Vampire nature and even gone against his human characteristics that were so preciously preserved. He tried so hard to allow me to express my so called independence when every time I did, it plunged us into further troubles. He never once chastised me for this; he only worried and tried even harder to protect me without hindering that precious independence when all along I now see how much harm it was causing. He had always been there when I needed him and he was the one person that truly understood and shared the pain of my telepathic struggles with life.

I have not seen Bill since the night of the Revelation. In my previous irrational state even the fact that Bill had not come back offering unwanted explanations had infuriated me. I hadn't been willing to listen even if he had shown up but at the same time I had expected him to make the attempt. Adding to my fury was my disappointment when he didn't try to see me. I realised how totally unrealistic my expectations of Bill had been. I was a child wanting the sun, the moon and the stars, I wanted everything but on my own terms.

Instead, for what it's worth, Eric had shown up. He did not come inside as I had, after all, rescinded his invitation and I did not invite him in again. The first time he had come at dusk, flying in like some kind of god expecting to pick up the pieces of a forlorn and grieving Sookie Stackhouse pining away. I stood inside the front doorway while he looked up from the bottom of the porch steps watching me like a cat ready to pounce on its prey. If Eric was expecting me to be grateful to him for alerting me to what he considers to be the true facts of Bill's motivations, then he was sadly mistaken. When I rescinded his invitation I meant it and nothing had changed. He had left soon afterwards without pressing the issue but even at the time I felt that would not be the end of it.

Through the blood bond I had felt him outside the house on more than one occasion. He had sent me flowers or I should say he, more than likely, ordered Pam to send them and he had made an occasional supposedly casual call to see if I was alright or if I needed anything. I knew that through the bond he could feel every emotion that I was feeling, but it was only now that I realised how much more despicable Eric's actions had been.

Eric had tricked me. Eric had tricked me more than once. Eric had known that Bill had been sent by the Queen but had said nothing until that night. To me that's not something you would do if you cared for someone as Eric supposedly cared for me.

He had used me not just to go to Dallas for his own purposes but he had put me in danger with the Fellowship of the Sun. He had found Lorena and used her to trap Bill knowing full well the strength of a maker over its progeny. He had tricked me into drinking his blood. He had used me as Vampire crack and a means of day walking with Russell Edgington and above all else, he had put my relationship with Bill in jeopardy on countless occasions hoping we would split up and then finally declaring the truth, knowing that it would bring me so much pain, all just to try to get me. Now he expected me to fall into his arms on the rebound from Bill. Like that's ever going to happen now, NOT.

"Sook, I'm not taking no for an answer." Tara's words bought me back to reality. I had been reliving the past 3 months. Focussing, I knew that look in her eyes and I knew that she meant it and it would be useless to put up any kind of a fight so, I guess we are going out for a girls night out whether I want to or not.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

The Revelation

Continuing the story – Bill's point of view

All characters belong to Alan Ball, HBO & Charlaine Harris. I promise to hand them back intact when finished with them.

**Chapter 2**

The front door slamming heralded the arrival of Jessica coming home. I had never imagined that I would be happy to hear that familiar sound or that I would look forward to seeing my progeny but then so much had changed in my life over the last 3 months. Jessica, moving at Vamp speed, stood in front of me before I had even had time to ponder my thoughts. She had been on a date with Hoyt and was still wearing the after glow of young love on her face mixed with a look of concern. As I looked up at her, the concern disappeared, replaced with a relieved smile.

'Did you have a good night?' I enquired tentatively, not quite sure what response I would get these days. Jessica and Hoyt's relationship was at that precarious stage between first love and serious commitment, made even more complicated by the Vampire / Human issues that can quickly lead to disaster as I knew only too well. 'You know you really should come out with us one night, I know that Hoyt would really like that. He likes you, you do know that don't you Bill?' she said hoping to gain my further acceptance of Hoyt and her relationship with him.

Jessica had grown up. Not long ago my respect would have been the last thing that she would have sought. Jessica may still only be 17 years old but she was older, more mature than her years now. The last 3 months had made her that. She had become a woman without even knowing it and I was so grateful for it. One of the few things that Eric had been right about was how rewarding having a progeny could be. It was Jessica that had been there for me in those first few agonising weeks after Sookie had ended our relationship and without her I would have gladly met the sun, ending the pain and torment I was feeling.

At the time I was turned I had thought that there could not, and would not ever be a time in my new life that I would suffer the pain of loss as much as I did when I lost my beloved wife Caroline, my sweet children and my humanity. I was wrong.

For over 140 years I existed as a Vampire, fighting against my new nature and mourning the loss of my human life, despairing of any happiness in the future and knowing that I deserved none. I was a creature of darkness and self loathing now, what happiness could such evil deserve. The acts of depravity I had preformed under Lorena's tutelage had dammed me for all eternity. I despised the life I shared with her but try as I might; I could not escape the bonds of my maker. I was plunged into a pit so dark and deep that there was to be no escaping the pain and suffering I inflicted on others and no escape from the punishment and guilt I wore like a hair shirt.

I felt the suffering of Lorena too adding to my list of misdemeanours. The pain she felt when knowing that I could never ease her life with the one thing she had craved in all the long years of her existence, I could never give her the love she desired, instead I could only feel pity for her.

Lorena could not bear to look at me once she realised there would only be pity in my eyes and not the adoration she had sought for so long. It hurt her more than words could say but she released me rather than endure day after day living with my rejection in front of her eyes. I wandered the world for a time living with the pain of Lorena's wounded heart calling through our blood bond and cloaking me with unbearable sadness. I lived, if you could call it that, trying to find redemption.

I fed but never drained. I glamoured those I used to eliminate tortuous memories they would have, and to ease my burden of guilt. I even gave advice on vitamin supplements to help in their recovery from the nocturnal encounter with the living dead. It was after one such encounter in the early eighties of London's dying punk scene that I first met Nan Flannigan. She said she had been watching me and told me of like minded Vamps and a new way of thinking that was being embraced by the more evolved and enlightened Vampire minds of the higher echelon. My scepticism was palpable to begin with but as time moved on and the world changed I began to become more open to the fledging AVL mandates. Moving back to the states I undertook a position within Nan Flannigan's organisation. I wanted more than anything to believe again, to find a place within humanity and to atone for all that I had done, wiping away the years of blackness.

Then a miracle occurred; Sookie. I had stopped believing in God, what kind of God could exist that allowed the suffering and misery of the Undead? But I could not deny that Sookie was my miracle and I whole heartedly thanked my abandoned God for the mercy he had shown me. I had been working undercover infiltrating the Queens entourage, gaining her trust, when she charged me with investigating Sookie. How ironic that of all the places on this earth I would end up back in Bon Temps living in my home and just a short distance from my own and my beloved families resting places. The mission Sophie Ann had sent me on had been much to my distaste and I had been putting off attempts to make any effort what so ever to proceed, but for the sake of my cover I could not risk any suspicion from the Queen, so I went to Merlottes.

I am as guilty as the next person in being judgemental. The investigation of a barmaid had me assuming it would be a waste of time, after all the average expectation of someone working in a bar is of not a very flattering nature and although I like to think of myself as progressive, there is still enough southern male in me to slightly disapprove of a young woman working in that environment. I have been told on more than one occasion that I am old fashioned but I would say rather that I am mildly conservative. I walked into Merlottes that night picturing killing a couple of hours of my time and reporting back to the Queen that she had been highly misinformed.

I can still see my first vision of Sookie. She was not in the least how I had pictured her to be, blonde, brash and somewhat crude. Instead this blushing and excited girl, tongue tied with the excitement of meeting a Vampire in the flesh so to speak, stood nervously in front of me trying very hard to give a good impression. I could not say the same for Sam and the other inhabitants of the bar, namely the Rattrays.

I knew immediately there was something different about her. What was she, was she more than a telepath as had been reported to the Queen? Apart from needing to find out for the sake of my mission, I needed to find out for myself. If Sookie was drawn to me that first night then I was drawn to her just as much and I look back now with the certain knowledge that it was not just her Faerie blood that drew me to her.

Perhaps on that very first night it was her innocence that had attracted me. I expected someone working in a bar to have a worldly knowledge of human nature from the coarseness permeating through the environs, leaving a tarnished mark on her personality but Sookie seemed to be such an innocent and naïve soul. To run out into the night to rescue a Vampire from the Rattray white trash was either very heroic or very foolish but Sookie was motivated by neither emotions. She simply acted as she did that night because she saw someone in harms way and tried to help. How many people walk past an incident these days without lifting a finger to help a victim from an unprovoked attack? I was intrigued by her justice and her common decency.

I was also surprised and drawn to her non judgemental views regarding Vampires, although now sadly those feelings would be different. Her own personal experiences living with the prejudices and misconceptions towards her telepathy had made her more than sympathetic to those that are different. The night I had met her Grandmother, Sookie had said to me 'who was she to judge others?' I had felt I had found a kindred spirit, another walking this world as alienated, hurt, lonely and lost as I was and hating what they were but with no option to change.

My love, my longing, my passion for her only grew as the days went on. We were linked by much more than just a blood bond. She had trusted me enough to give me the greatest gift she felt she had; that of her virginity. I was so touched, so overwhelmed by the love she had given with it that I knew then she was the love of my life. Coming into my life had given me back my life. I could not imagine living without her.

Now she was gone from me. I did not berate God as others often do in their grief and loss. I had only myself and circumstances to blame. The circumstances I could do nothing to change, my choices were of my own making and there in lies my guilt.

I had tried to tell all to Sookie on countless occasions but my fear of losing her had held my tongue. Eric had chided me once telling me to 'man up' but unknown to him I was involved in a bigger picture and not all my secrets were my own to tell. How could I jeopardize the work I was doing for the AVL and the pledge I had given Nan Flanagan? The hope for a new world of acceptance for thousands of my kind was more valuable than one personal relationship. So I said nothing, my motives on that score at least were not for my own selfish needs.

Even if I had been able to tell Sookie what was really happening and the reasons for my actions, as much as I loved her I did not think she was ready to understand. Because of her gift she was very much a child in a woman's body. It was not her fault. I knew only too well how hard mainstreaming in a world where perfection is God and anything that is not perfect or the norm is not tolerated but is to be mocked and shunned. So Sookie had lived a very sheltered life for all her exposure to the baser thoughts of those around her. My hope for her now was, with space and time, she would be able to grow and mature and become the woman she deserved to be in her own right; without me in her life.

This however was not how I felt the first night after leaving Sookie's house. Jessica had returned just before dawn to find me in a pitiful state and she was scared by what she found. The bond between maker and progeny goes deep and through the blood bond feelings are mixed. Jessica could feel the pain I was experiencing but could do little to help. She too was struggling with the loss of Sookie. In her short Vampire life she had come to look at her as her Step Mom, confidant and girlfriend. We were her only family now.

She grieved for my loss and hers, becoming distraught as the days went on and I did not talk, did not eat but slowly turned a deadly shade of grey green. I was fading before her eyes, starving myself to death. She begged me to talk to Sookie, to explain to her the reasons for what had happened even though she did not know the full story. Her sorrow for me turned to anger towards Sookie, feeling the injustice of my predicament to the point where I realised if this kept up, in her fledgling Vampire state she may actually do something to harm her.

Looking back now I see this as a blessing as I had to do something and I was forced to snap out of it. I had vowed to Sookie that no matter if we were apart, for the rest of my living days I would protect her. It was a vow that I meant to keep even if it meant my death and so just as I felt I had nothing to live for, I realised that although I could not be part of Sookie's life I could protect it from those who she would be most in danger from. It was a reason to live and a purpose to my life.

In those lost two weeks Eric had not tried to contact me. He had got what he wanted and would be feeling confident that given time and the blood bond, he had tricked Sookie into; at some stage in the future she would be his. Queen Sophie Ann however was a different proposition. Russell Edgington's public display had put the Vampire movement back hundreds of years and that meant a drop in revenue for her. It had not taken long for the disgust of the public to turn the redneck population into the regular hoard of protesters. Jessica had told me of random Vampire killings becoming more frequent over the two weeks I had been a recluse.

I had seen it all before, particularly in the South. I had lived through the days after the War Between the States where anonymous cloaked men had hidden names and reputations behind a glorious cause of bigotry, fear and hatred and now I was living through it again it seemed. It was at that point in time that Queen Sophie Ann made her appearance at my home gloating over Russell's apparent demise, greedy and power hungry to take over his territory and counting the money she would make from selling Vee to a new unsuspecting state.

Under normal circumstances, a visit from my Queen would have caused me to continue my deception of willing procurer however, with my life now no longer a priority to me, my disgust towards her boiled to the surface. I challenged her. She was much older than I and had it not been for the unexpected appearance of Nan Flannigan and her bodyguards things would not have had the same outcome. As head of the AVL Nan was less than happy that she had been unable to contact her now most senior operative. Under the current climate of disarray in Russell's aftermath, she had taken the unusual step of personally investigating my whereabouts. That is how she came to be in Bon Temps and that is how Queen Sophie Ann of Louisiana came to meet the true death.

The weeks after this event allowed me no time to continue my malaise. I had a new role to fulfil with the AVL to keep me occupied. Also, after much persuasion from Jessica, I had finally given up undertaking the renovation plans for the house that I had intended completing myself and I hired an interior decorator to finish the job. My only stipulation being to retain the fireplace in the parlour purely for sentimental reasons, the piano also must stay and all works were to be conducted during the day with tradesmen gone by nightfall.

Over three months have now past and I have not seen Sookie. I have made no attempt to contact her. I do not go to Merlottes. I do not walk the short walk through the cemetery to watch over her house. Jessica and Hoyt know better than to mention her. Whilst Jessica is relieved that I am so busy now with my new 'business venture' and 'political meetings,' at times I have caught her looking at me with a sadness that was never there before and of course, I can feel her sympathy for me through the bond but it is not spoken of between us, it can not be spoken.

There are no words that can describe the sorrow buried in me.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

The Revelation

Sookie's point of view – be warned some steamy bits.

Usual disclaimers, tributes to Alan Ball, HBO & Charlaine Harris all characters belong to you, just my imagination tweeking things a little and no harm intended.

**Chapter 3**

Why did I ever agree to go out to on this girl's night out? I was walking through the garden making my way to my sun lounge and ready for an afternoon of lying out and baking golden brown. Finishing my shift last night and looking forward to two days break, I had heard the weather report saying sunny skies and that was it, I had my two days off to work on my tan. I had slept in, got up and made a pot of coffee to wash down my breakfast and I had done my regular chores of washing dishes, changing sheets and loading the washer. I had mopped, dusted and polished. Finally finished, I was carrying my little radio, lotion and various bits of paraphernalia with me when I realised that tonight was the night I had agreed to go out with Tara.

A ripple of nervousness mingled with a tiny flash of excitement shot through me. Settling on the lounge after coating myself in coconut suntan lotion, I laid there listening to the radio tuned to a golden oldies station Tara had left it on from one of her many stay overs in the last three months. It was playing a beautiful song old song all about sitting in from of a fireplace with the one that you love. Hmm, now that stirs up some memories. A slight warm breeze, no more than a breath really, was just enough to keep me from feeling uncomfortable in the sun. The words of the song sifted through my subconscious. I could not focus on the magazine I had with me and as my eyes grew heavy, my mind wandered over the coming evening.

The moonlight cast a silver shimmer across the lawn. 'I can smell sunlight on your skin' Bill's voice melted over me, blue eyes bathing my face like waves of crystal clear water. Ripples of desire washed through me and leaning slightly forward I gently placed my hand on the back of his head, slowly moving his face in to meet my slightly parted lips. I kissed him lightly, inviting more but fearful of his rejection.

His mouth was soft, delicate and sensuous. Kissing softly at first, barely a touch, then tentatively, he parted my lips with his tongue. Electric shocks pulsed through me as the kiss and embrace deepened. I had never kissed like this. I had never experienced the want and need of passion in such a way before. Nothing else existed but his kiss, his lips, and his tongue. It went on forever and I never wanted it to end but Bill broke away slightly turning from me, his breath rasping.

I was shaking from the emotions I was experiencing that were all new to me and had me in turmoil. As Bill turned back to face me I saw his extended fangs. I was bathed in a desire and need so strong I was stunned at my own reaction. I wanted him so badly, more than I have ever wanted anything in my life.

'Sookie…Sookie, Sookie'. My eyes flew open and I audibly gasped. I was drenched in sweat and want. Tara was standing on my lawn shaking me. I had fallen asleep sun bathing. I had been dreaming of Bill. It was not the first time in the last three months that I had dreamt of him but all the other dreams had been full of hurt, pain, deception and betrayal and had definitely not been like that. I had been in too much distress to have given any thought over the months to any other needs that I may have.

I had not had any other man apart from Bill and he had awoken me to a whole new world of soaring heights that I had never imagined possible for me to experience. After having someone in that way as often as I had, it was a wonder to me that this had not happened sooner. I kidded myself that I must be feeling a bit better about things. The fact that I had been dreaming about Bill was understandable after all he was the only man I had ever had, but I mean it could just as easily been any number of hunky movies stars or why even that really cute English TV star I had seen in some series last week, the one about the married man that seduces the maid so that his wife can child that I had been dreaming about. It was just a sex dream. Well that was what I told myself.

Tara had come over to get ready with me for our night out. She had not told me too much about where we were going, only that she would bring me over an outfit that would be appropriate for the night. I wondered about this and it made me nervous all over again but as she was trying so hard to do what she thought was good for me that I did not want to spoil it by being a wet blanket. I had done this too much in the past and was determined that it would be the new reinvented Sookie Stackhouse going out to face the world tonight.

I realised that this would be the first time that I would be going out, on my own since… oh alright I'll say it to myself, since Bill. I can at least think his name now more often without wanting to cry, die or throw wooden stakes. I would be a different person going out and seeing things through whole new eyes. I would be 'experienced' and not the unworldly virgin that I was when I had been on those few random disastrous dates that I had. Not that I was looking to find a date or a man anyway.

I guess that I had never thought of it before but I actually have had two Vampires, Bill and Eric kind of fighting over me and then both Sam and Alcide were attracted to me and seeing that Sam is a Shifter and Alcide a Were, I didn't think that the attraction was because of the Faerie blood thing either as far as they were concerned, can't say the same about the other two though. Yet here I was again, on my own. While I didn't especially want any involvement right now it still made me wonder what was wrong with me apart from the obvious telepathy issue and would I ever be able to have another relationship? My god, I sound so Sex in the City: Can you survive the love of your life betraying you for their Vampire Queen? I wonder what Carrie and the girls would think about that one, that's high stuff for Bon Temps.

While Tara fixed us a pre night out snack, I went and had a shower. After grabbing a bite to eat I shaved my legs and as a special treat rubbed a new honey and almond moisturiser all over me. I applied nail polish to my fingers and toes while my hair was drying and felt thoroughly pampered by the time I had put on my make up. The bag with the dress Tara had bought over for me was hanging from my wardrobe and I had made a promise to Tara not to open it until the very last minute. I finally was ready and unzipped the bag. I had lost a few pounds over the last few months, no appetite and feeling like death do that to a girl but I would not recommend it as a weight loss program. When I saw the shimmering golden cowl necked backless dress Tara had dreamed up for me, I actually started to feel good about myself for the first time in a long time, hoping like crazy that with my new figure and sun kissed tan I could pull it off.

Tara had dressed while I was finishing myself off and had been waiting patiently in the living room. 'God dam it Sook but you look beautiful, was I right or was I right about that dress?' she had said with the widest smile on her face. Tara needed something to feel good about too after what she had been through with Franklin and right now this was the happiest I had seen her for ages. It gave me a good feeling that maybe we were both moving on with our lives and despite what she had been through, she was looking amazing too dressed in a silver sequin number.

As Tara insisted on driving, our destination was still a mystery to me and I gave up wondering and left everything to her. It wasn't until we turned into the street off the main road in Munroe and I saw all the parked cars and a long line of people, that I questioned her. We had to park a block and a half away from our destination and walk back to the end of the line before I couldn't resist any longer. 'How did you hear about this place?' I asked her as we moved a miniscule amount closer to the front of the building. 'La La bought me here last week. You know Lafayette, if there's something good going down he knows about it. That boy belongs in LA not backwater Bon Temps. He is pure exotic' she replied with a smile.

I was scanning the crowd in front of us and just could not believe what I was seeing. What ever the place was like in side it must be pretty impressive judging by those lined up outside trying to get in. Every single person in front of us was dressed fashionably, hair and makeup on the ladies exquisite and men barbered and tailored to perfection, expensive perfume and aftershave wafting around us. This was no Were bar with biker dudes and there would be no Goth Fangbangers inside. I so totally understood Tara's reasons for the elaborate outfits now and was even more grateful to her, my confidence over taking my nerves, but not by much.

We were halfway down the line of people when one of the more official members of staff that had been standing by the door with the uniformed bouncers, starting moving down the line and okaying random selections to be allowed entrance. As he approached us I felt my heart leap, for some unknown reason while standing here waiting to go in, it had become really important to me to go get a look inside. Tara had been right, it had been so long since I had any fun and I was surprised to realise that I was sort of enjoying myself a little already. 'Ladies, please go right in' and he waved his hand indicating to the bouncers that we had the seal of approval I guess. As we approached the double doors I heard the beat of the music permeating out and stepping inside I was hit with a sensory overload that overwhelmed me.

I had once read an old magazine article about Studio 54 and the disco scene in the 70s and 80s. It had sounded so decadent and outrageous to my small town mind but I had also envied the spirit of those living through that time. It seemed to me that they were living for the moment and not for convention, they admired difference instead of judging it and you could be whoever you were without anyone raising an eyebrow. At the time a small part of me had felt that maybe I could have fitted in or at least not felt as alien as I did just in plain old Merlottes at times. And now here I was in a miniature replica of that time and place or at least what I imagined it to be.

To the right of the front door was a cloak room with a girl dressed in purple. Her make up was that Eighties glam disco look and she was stunningly pretty. To the left of the door was a medium sized room with a bar decked out in black, chrome and purple with small tables scattered seemingly randomly behind clusters of huge potted palms strategically placed for privacy. But it was straight in front of us that took my breath away.

Through an even bigger set of black and purple leather doors, I could see steps leading down to a sunken flashing neon dance floor that pulsated to the rhythm and beat of the music that was vibrating through my chest like a microwave. Banquets of low leather couches with coffee tables surrounded the dance floor on three sides, the fourth side had a bar running the whole width of the building. A winding chrome stair case led to the upper balcony overlooking the entire room. It made Merlottes look like an outhouse. And the bar staff, what could I say. Sam could sure took take a leaf of the owner's book.

I had read in the same magazine article that the entire bar staff had worn shorts and singlets, so no different to Merlottes except we wore tees with our shorts. The bar staff here however were all male and boy, were they. I had never seen so many gorgeous looking men in one place let alone working in a bar. They so should have been on the covers of magazines not pouring drinks. Whoever had set this place up had gone to a lot of trouble and sure had a lot of money and an extra helping of class.

Everywhere I looked there were people and they were all here with the same purpose, just to enjoy them selves. After checking our wraps with the pretty girl at the cloak room, Tara led the way through the double doors and the crowd towards the bar. As we past groups here and there my confidence grew from the admiring comments both verbal and non verbal that we were getting. My apprehension about going out had partially been due to the same old problem – hearing others thoughts, but Bill had patiently taught me how to block the static and filter the thoughts of others so that I could cope a lot better than I ever had been able to before and now all that hard work was paying off or maybe the people here were just a different sort of crowd. I wasn't picking up the nasty thoughts that seemed to fly around at Merlottes.

Finally at the bar, Tara ordered a scotch and coke for herself and a gin and tonic for me. 'No' I snapped. Tara's eye brows rose in surprise then a look of comprehension came over her face. 'I'm sorry Sook I forgot that's what you used to drink at Fangtasia. I tell you what, let's both go all out and get down in the disco mood and par-tee, make it two Black Russians'. The barman, looking like the winner of a centrefold competition smiled and winked then put on a show of his bartending skills that would have left Sam shaking his head in wonder.

Moving away from the bar we found a small table overlooking the dance floor and settled in. I had never been much of a drinker so between the sips of my cocktail, the heady atmosphere of the place and the pounding beat of the music, I was starting to feel relaxed. The DJ was just great with his selection of music and it wasn't too long before I caught Tara tapping her feet.

Giving me another one of those looks that generally means trouble she got to her feet, grabbing my hand and half jokingly dragged me to the dance floor. Although I couldn't sing for nuts, one thing that I could do, and do well, was dance and with the music and the Black Russian helping, I was having a good time. We danced to a few songs and it felt great. We sat again for a while catching our breath and ordered two more drinks from the waiter who had the tiniest pair of shorts that I have ever seen a male in.

We were watching the passing parade of people coming and going from the dance floor, the tables and the balcony and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. There was no fighting, brawling, swearing or biting; everyone was just in the now and feeling good.

Half way through our second drinks the song changed again and on came a song all about tainted love. Tara's eyes met mine and with a wicked grin we were up in unison and dancing. The song ended with us both giggling helplessly unable to say a word but both sharing a moment, tears pouring down our faces – we had both survived our tainted loves and were both really scarred but we were trying to do a good job of pretending that everything was normal and we were having a great time when really, we would both never be the same and underneath it all, who were we kidding: Tara would wear her scars for life and a big chunk of me had died.

We were still on the dance floor as the opening bars of a erotic song from way back that I vaguely remembered came on, and then it happened. I was suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling pulling through my whole body. Something urgent and familiar and needy like a hunger or a thirst that you can't ignore was driving through my very being and I knew that if I didn't find what it was I would never survive and be really whole again. I looked around confused, searching through the crowd. I was bathed in sweat and shaking, the feeling engulfing and drowning me. I was looking desperately to find what I was searching for… then, through the crowd I saw him.

Bill was standing near the steps leading down to the dance floor.

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

The Revelation

Warning: if you are easily offended by language and pure lust and what it entails, do not read on. If you enjoy this kind of thing… go for it, have a blast.

Bill, Sookie and third person perspective.

Kudos to Alan Ball, HBO and Charlaine Harris for their characters, I own none of them and hand them back unscathed at the end of the story.

Chapter 4

Sookie couldn't breathe. Her heart was pounding and she was shaking. Tara reached out to steady her. 'Are you all right, you have gone white as a sheet?' She couldn't speak; she could only go on staring. When she didn't answer, Tara turned to see what she was looking at that had such a dramatic effect on her. 'Oh fuck….. God dam it' was all Sookie managed to hear Tara mutter under her breath. Tara turned back to her with a comprehending look and gave her a slight push towards the steps. She did not like it but she did understand.

Sookie had not taken her eyes off Bill and he had not moved, his blue eyes had met hers and that was all she could see, sapphires shining in his pale glowing face. She moved towards him unaware of everything around her except the pulsing beat of the hypnotic music and the one person in the entire world she had never expected to see tonight or ever again for that matter. Nothing else existed, he was her entire focus. She was walking through a blur of colour and movement but noticed nothing except that face and those eyes. After what seemed like an eternity she stood at the foot of the steps leading up to where Bill was standing perfectly still looking down at her. Sookie looked up and all she could manage to whisper was 'Where?'

Bill turned slowly and smoothly and although near the entrance to the dance area was packed with patrons, he seemingly glided through the crowd like a skater over ice with her following closely behind. She felt that she could barely manage to walk but somehow she kept up with him. Turning sharply to the right once they were passed the big double doors, Bill had stopped to punch a code into a key pad next to a concealed door that was discreetly hidden behind a cluster of potted palms. It was marked with a shiny brass plaque engraved with "Management Only" marked clearly. Opening the door, Bill passed in before her and she followed him, the door closing silently behind her.

The room they had entered was clearly an office but nothing like the small, cramped and messy space Sam worked in at the back of Merlottes. This was spacious, luxurious and decorated with extremely good taste. The walls were painted in subdued neutral deep beige with matching black, purple and beige plush carpet. All the lamp fittings were black too and complemented the black leather sofas scattered with beige and purple silk cushions that lined two walls. The large desk towards the back of the area stood in front of a huge abstract art work in black, gold and purple tones. Purple she was thinking, that would figure why there was so much in the club, Bill's favourite colour was purple.

The desk itself was neat as a pin with the latest computer equipment housed on it, no paper work here cluttering up pigeon holes, everything would be streamlined and up to date on spreadsheets and stored electronically. Everything was plush, sleek, practical and expensive looking. Even the dimmed lighting emphasised the richness and quality of the room. The music from the dance floor was piped through a sound system and although it was playing at a low level, the erotic tones of the song were filtering through her brain while she tried to take everything else in.

Bill had stepped behind desk and as he did so Sookie took the opportunity to look more closely at him. He had changed. His hair was stylishly cut in a cunning way that showed off his eyes, cheek bones and jaw line to perfection. He too had lost a little weight but he had gained some muscle and he looked more buff, it suited him. The clothes he was wearing were expensive and his well tailored black pants had a bronze shimmer to them, catching the light when he moved. His shirt and black leather jacket clung to his body showing of his new silhouette.

He looked good; he looked more than good, he looked stunning and a sudden rush of lust flooded through her. As he turned to face her she found that she couldn't look him in the eyes, she was overwhelmed with a feeling of guilt and shame for the way she had come to realise she had treated him and she was battling other feelings Bill awoke whenever near to her. She stood there unable to face him. He had not touched her once or made any attempt to.

Bill had been in the office earlier in the evening when he knew…. he felt Sookie's presence close by. Although the blood bond had diminished, he had had a lot of her blood so he could still feel her and even though she may be unaware of it, he was still aware of her emotions in the dim background of his mind, like a memory you try to remember but can never quite place. It is always there in the back of your head nagging at you.

He had tried hard to get on with his work, fighting off the compulsive urge to look for her in the club but as the night wore on his efforts to ignore her presence were rapidly being over come by the burning need to see her, even if it was only from a distance. When he could not take it any longer he gave in and he walked out into the club. Feeling her presence even stronger than before, he left the office and foyer and headed towards the dance area to scan the crowd.

He stopped at the top of the steps seeing Sookie through the crowd of dancers like a golden vision. He remembered he had once spoken to her of the 'magic' that was life, looking at her now he had found that magic again. A chill raced through him when he felt her eyes meet his. It took him all his strength to stand as perfectly still as he could, fighting the impulse to run to her and hold her and tell her how sorry he was for all the wrongs he had done her but he knew he couldn't do that, wouldn't dare do that because he felt so undeserving of her love.

He watched her move towards him fearful of what was to come, dreading what he thought would be further punishment for his misdemeanours. He could feel the turmoil in her mind rolling off her as she approached and yet he could also feel a faint but tangible emotion going through her that he could not identify, something powerful but just out of his grasp of understanding. Then she was standing there in front of him looking up at him and he could not speak. She had simply whispered 'Where?'

Walking back to his office with Sookie following only added to Bill's apprehension plus, being this close to her again had aroused him, she had always had that effect on him and after being apart for so many months he was feeling the need to be with her, inside her, making her his own again.

Once in his office he had moved behind his desk to try to put some distance between them and to give himself a few more precious seconds to try to regain his composure. He was really fighting to control himself now that they were alone and so close. He did not trust himself as he felt his will power crumbling. He could feel her even more now, the blood bond seeming stronger than it had been in so many months. Or maybe that was his imagination, it may simply have been that he knew her as well as she did him and perhaps there was still something left of the intuition lovers and former lovers have for each other.

He wasn't sure, for the first time in his Vampire life he could not discern the source of the emotions he was feeling coming from her …was it the fragments of the blood tie or was this real. He turned and looked at her; she could not look at him. Her cheeks were burning and her head lung low, unable to meet his gaze.

'Sookie', Bill whispered in the voice that had melted her heart countless times before and sent thrills through her core to her inner most soul. 'Sookie look at me' he said again, not commanding her but compelling her. He felt the unmistakable wave of desire burn through her and his blood pounded as her eyes slowly drifted up from the floor lingering for just a fleeting moment on his groin before blazing to his eyes.

With Vampire speed he was standing inches away from her. She had worn her hair swept back to one side with a golden clip pinning it back and with a sense of déjà vu not lost on either of them Bill rasped 'take your clip out'. Her hair falling around her shoulders he simply asked 'May I?' Sookie gently nodded and Bill lent in to softly inhale the perfume of her hair and skin. 'I can smell sunlight on your skin' he gasped as the intoxicating scent of her awakened memories of another time, the first time that they had stood as innocents to each other in his front yard under the shimmering moonlight. Then gently as she had done before, placing her hand on his neck, she drew him in to kiss him. Their lips barely skimmed at first, teasing and provoking to build the anticipation, sending electric sparks through them both and both trying to hold back the moment.

Unable to suppress himself any longer, Bills fangs clicked into place. Sookie let out a small groan at the sound that had meant so much pleasure to her in the past. Their kiss became an exploration of tongues, their bodies moulding together wreathing as one with passion. As Sookie's dress was backless she merely shrugged it off her shoulders to leave it in a golden pool at her feet, their embrace unbroken.

The feel of her bare skin so soft to his touch was almost more than Bill could take and with their bodies undulating in unison, Bill was in danger of losing control completely and doing something he hadn't done since he was thirteen when he had seen his future wife Caroline skinny dipping in the local creek and he had come in his pants. He was so close to spilling his seed and he could feel Sookie as close to coming as he was.

Sookie could not hold back for much longer. The click of Bill's fangs had made her so wet, the silky milk flooding her with each throb of her being. Taking Bills hand she placed it on her mound and reached for his manhood. As she touched him, it seemed to leap with a life of its own and he let out a groan. Through her touch she could feel how much Bill wanted and needed her, she had never known him to be this big or hard, as though all the months of want had built up to this very moment. As Bill touched her with his long sensuous fingers, she rubbed against him riding hard, her own fingers stroking him with increased passion. Gasping in unison they flew together reaching a soaring peak of ecstasy they had not previously experienced and clung to one another standing against each other for support. This was real, there had been no blood but there had been forgiveness mixed with the madness of desire from them both.

They stood there still embracing and panting for a few minutes, neither of them in control of their emotions enough to speak. Gently Bill took Sookie's hand and led her over to the abstract painting on the rear wall, moving it slightly to one side to expose another keypad. After punching numbers in at Vamp speed the painting slid back to reveal a hidden doorway concealing a sumptuously decorated light tight bedroom with en-suite.

Unlike the office with its subtle beige tones this room was all Bill. Shades of aubergine decorated the walls and ceiling, the rich hues complementing the tapestries hung on either side of the opposing walls to the left and right of the doorway. A modern version of a chaise lounge made of the softest cream coloured leather stood against the wall to the left, draped with a purple and gold silk throw rug but it was the huge bed with a black leather headboard that was the focus of the whole room. Covered in a damask bed spread, layers of feather soft cushions splashed randomly, the bed looked the ultimate in comfort.

This was nothing like their bedroom full of heavily carved solid wood furniture at Bills home. This was a reflection of the new Bill standing before her and Sookie liked it a lot, it was exciting, like unwrapping a beautifully wrapped present on Christmas day knowing that if the wrapping was this exquisite the gift inside was sure going to please. With this thought Sookie almost giggled out loud and the excitement she had just experienced began to build in her again.

Bill pointed to the doorway off to the right of the entrance 'The bathroom has anything you may require right now' he said 'and it has a spa and double shower we may need later' he added, eyes smouldering and a tiny crease of a smirk delicately curling the corners of his mouth. He felt the surge running through her at his words; his body instantly responding to hers.

Taking the golden morsel of a gown Sookie had picked up from the floor as they walked in, Bill laid it delicately across the lounge. Fingering it gently and in quiet reflection he said 'I will never forget how you looked standing there tonight. The golden light shines from you and within you. You are my light and my love. All has been darkness for me without you,' blood tears suddenly streaking his face. Sookie was immediately by his side, her hand against his lips shushing him, wiping away his tears as her tears streaked down her face. 'I love you Bill Compton. Even when I hated you I loved you. It has taken what has happened to make me see, your words that night burned through me until I finally saw the truth in them and now I can say to you that I love you for who you are and not what you are. I understand the meaning of that now'.

'Sookie there are things that I want to tell you, I need to tell you the truth and it will be the whole truth. I never want to keep anything from you again even if it means you will know things that may be of danger to you. I understand now that half of our problems came from me trying to protect you and that made you feel inadequate as a person. I promise I will always be honest with you but you must promise me that you will trust my judgement when it comes to your protection'.

'Bill I do promise but not now, not tonight, don't speak of it. Tonight I just want to be with you, close out the past and the future and just have us and this moment. And I want to make up for what we've been missing for the last three months, two weeks and what ever days it's been' she blushed. 'Why Miss Stackhouse, I do believe you are being very forward with me, and seeing that all you are wearing is that tiny piece of black lace, I think that I may help start moving the proceedings along a little'. 'Bill Compton, don't you dare' but before she could finish her sentence Bill had reached down and in one swift movement he had ripped her panties off, throwing them with considerable abandonment across the room. Sweeping her into his arms she found herself lying on the bed in one swift breath taking move, with Bill quick as lightening flinging off his clothes.

He stood at the foot of the bed letting her look at him. He knew from past experience that Sookie revelled in 'checking him out' so to speak. He was not being vain; he knew this to be the truth by the quickening of her heart beat. He stood looking at her lying on the bed, soft, beautiful and totally wanting him. He watched her stare at him and felt the rush of exquisite milk bathing her as his manhood hardened to attention. Her breathe was quickening rapidly and her nipples had now tightened to raspberry mounds begging to be sucked. When she began to stroke her self it was more than Bill could bare 'Sookie, spread your legs for me'. The mere sound of his voice saying something so un Bill like from his usually conservative lips, sent shudders of electric silk coursing through Sookies veins and scooting forward to the edge of the bed she wrapped her legs around him. Bill plunged forward, the thrust of his movement sending them sliding up the bed. Wildly kissing, frantically touching, licking, sucking and thrusting hard into each other, it was as though they could not get enough and would never be able to get enough of each other. Nothing could make up for the time they had been apart. Bill knew she was close to coming and he could not hold back much longer as each thrust became deeper, hitting that special place of ecstasy within in her.

'Sookie I am going to come' he urgently panted. At his words she tilted her head to expose the pulsing vein in her neck.

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

The Revelation

Just another warning, if you found Chapter 4 too racy then please do not read Chapter 5. If on the other hand you were entertained previously then have fun and enjoy.

Bill and Sookie do not belong to me. I have merely taken them on my journey in the hopes others will come along for the ride and enjoy it too.

My admiration goes out to Alan Ball, HBO and Charlaine Harris. I return our two heroes to your capable hands, much loved and unharmed.

Chapter 5

'Sookie no' Bill rasped. Looking up at Bill's face she noticed as she had earlier that although he looked good, he was paler than she had ever seen him before. In her heart she could tell that he had not fed on a human for a very long time and thinking of this she knew that he probably had not fed on anything but True Blood since they had been apart. She wanted to do this for him as a proof of her trust in him and her love for him. 'Sookie I cannot do this' he said, inside his Vampire nature waged a battle for control over his emotions.

He wanted only to give her as much of his human qualities that remained, as she deserved. 'Oh Bill' she said looking at him, her eyes luminous and full of understanding. 'Please Bill; I want you to so much. I love you and I trust you and I want you to trust me on this. I want you to do this for you and for us, it's a part of who you are and I know now that I am willing to accept all of you just as you are'. Bill had remained perfectly still but now, as Sookie turned her head again exposing the pulsing artery in her neck, she began rocking into him and lent forward kissing his nipple. She knew that this was something that set Bill on fire and she was not wrong in trusting her instincts.

Bill lost his battle with his emotions and the Vampire took over. He could not hold back any longer, thrusting with ever increasing movements, he could feel his seed coming. He bit in to her and at the same time Sookie latched onto his neck with enough force to break tiny wholes in his skin and she began to suck from him. The combination of both of them taking the blood from each other flooded through their veins.

Bill felt Sookie's muscles tightening and contractions milked his seed as he exploded within her. A glorious wave of shattering shooting stars filled their minds as their bodies climaxed in unison, blazing through moments of bliss. Both found it unbearable to break away from the sheer pleasure flowing through them and were unwilling to end the overwhelming intimacy of the moment. Shockwaves continued to ripple through their bodies like lingering after thoughts. Bill leant forward gently kissing her on the lips, reluctant to end the emotional experience, feeling nothing but total belonging.

Sookie was panting, trying to regain her breath and slow her racing heart. Her head was swimming and she felt as though she would pass out. 'Are you alright?' Bill questioned with nothing but concern in his voice. 'I'm just a little shaky' Sookie admitted. 'Bill, it was so beautiful. It … kind of reminded me of the first time'. Tiny tears oozed from the corners of her eyes and trickled down the side of her cheeks. Bill quickly licked them away. Any subconscious doubts he may have had left him. She had forgiven him without even knowing the truth but he was determined that she would know everything, just not now, not tonight. She had been willing to give her heart and her body to him again, unconditionally and that was such a revelation to him. She had grown up and yet he was still fearful. He did not want to ruin the moment but he knew that it was now or never. 'Sookie, I asked you once before but now I am asking you again. Will you marry me? Before you answer I want you to understand that if the answer is no, I will understand and I will never ask you again. I will leave Bon Temps and you will never have anything to fear from me.'

Bill would have held his breath if he could and as it was, it seemed like time stood still for him, how ever this time there was no hesitation from her. Sookie looked up at him, meeting those anime eyes that penetrated her soul. She knew that this was not a moment for hesitation, all the hurt, all the obstacles that they had ever faced or were to face in the future; they would be able to face together now. How could she truthfully deny that she didn't love him? She had not for one single moment the whole time they had been apart felt that she had been whole.

All her life she had felt bereft of completion and with Bill that feeling was gone. From that very first night when she had run out into the parking lot at Merlottes heedless of her own safety, hadn't there been something so compelling, something so right about him. Hadn't she known even then that meeting Bill was bigger than she ever imagined. A force bigger than herself was working that night, she didn't know what it was but now she knew to trust it. Wasn't this meant to be and who was she to fight it?

This new revelation flashed through Sookie's mind in the space of a second, like a blinding light casting away the shadow of doubt in her mind. 'Yes, I will marry you Bill Compton'. 'Are you sure, you don't know the whole truth yet, I owe that to you before you decide' he said, doubt returning to cloud his face. 'Bill, I never gave you a chance to explain before. I was so wrong not letting you …. I was so angry and hurt. I never let you really explain anything. Oh I know at times I asked you what else you were hiding and I know that you said nothing but I've done a lot of thinking while we've been apart and I realised that I pretty much made it impossible for you to tell me things. I can see now that there were times you maybe did want or try to tell me but, me being me, you knew I wasn't ready to listen. I realised that you were always ready to listen to me well, I'm ready now to listen to you and I promise that I will hear you out'.

Just as Sookie thought that there were changes in Bill, he now looked at Sookie and found she had changed. Not physically, though he thought she had dropped a few pounds, to him she looked beyond beautiful, no the changes were all emotional. She had grown up. She was ready to listen and so very simply he told her about Nan, the AVL and Sophie Ann. 'Sookie you do realise that by me telling you all of this it has put is both in grave danger?' he said.

'You cannot tell anyone about what I have told you tonight. Do you understand now why I couldn't say anything in my defence? It's not just me or us I am protecting but a whole movement, a whole new way of life and not just for Vampires. Those of us who think like me want nothing more than to live as normal a human existence as possible, and Sookie there are a lot more of us than you would think, we have been working towards this for a long time. Some a lot longer than others' he added. 'Great scholars and researchers; inventors, academics….gifted, wonderfully minded people. You have no idea of the great intellects from past centuries involved. You've seen for yourself the bigotry and hatred Russell Edgington's actions have caused. It's put the movement back a hundred years, a thousand years. There are people out there right now looking for an excuse to stake a Vampire on sight. They feel threatened by our very existence; to them it threatens their beliefs and their very way of life, they don't see the potential this has. They don't understand that nothing is closed to an open mind'.

Sookie looked at Bill in awe. She had never heard him speak like this, with this kind of passion in his voice, and she was fascinated. She was also curious, what did he mean scholars and inventors? Who did he mean? She had never thought of the historical implications. Why, think of the possibilities. Who knows what great minds may still be around, what they are capable of? Does this explain the progress in technology and enlightened thinking that has been made, particularly over the last two centuries? Why had she never thought about this before? If a person could live for centuries then think of the mental and spiritual growth they would experience. It could be a whole new way of life for everyone, the potential for a global enlightenment, it could change everything.

'Oh my god Bill, yes I can see it all. I'd never even considered the possibilities. Why the changes you have seen just in your time, I can't believe that I have never thought about the implications of someone living through the ages. I only saw the dark side, I am so sorry I didn't understand but now I do and I want to do anything I can to help' she simply said with all sincerity. 'And you are right, this is just so big and means so much, I just never dreamt that ….' Sookies words trailed off and she was lost in thought again.

Gently stroking her cheek, Bill smiled. He could see the excitement Sookie was feeling as she thought about what he had told her and all that it meant. It was a new way of thinking to her and one that not very long ago she would never have even considered. His instincts had been correct right from the start. There was more to Sookie Stackhouse than met the eye and it was not just her telepathy or her Fae blood line.

They were lying propped up in bed while this conversation took place. Bill didn't kid himself; he knew the way ahead was not going to be simple but just at this minute he was in a really good place. Reaching out he put his arm around her and drew her in to him, kissing her softly on the head. It was such a simple gesture but so human. Sookie, lost in her own thoughts until this moment, looked at him then sudden concern appeared on her face. 'Oh Bill, I forgot about Tara. I know that she can take care of herself but she will be worried half sick about me. I can't leave her out there wondering what's going on'.

Bill was out of bed at once and striding back into the office. 'What are you doing, you're not dressed' Sookie yelled out as she too jumped out of bed and followed him. Bill was scanning a panel of wall monitors previously hidden behind a sliding stone art work sculpture when Sookie reached him. After locating Tara near the bar area he gave brief instructions over an intercom on the desk that Sookie hadn't previously noticed. 'She will be fine now, you don't need to worry I've sent for Sam to come over and pick her up' Bill said. 'Sam? What are you talking about?'

Bill smiled, 'Sookie, Sam is one of the few enlightened supes that think along the same lines as us Vampires. Shifters haven't had it as tough as us but they have had their problems too. Sam is on our side'. 'But Bill you and Sam never seemed to get along all that well at times or was that just an act' she questioned. 'One of the big sticking points with Sam has been about coming out into the open, when was the best time to do it. There has been a lot of argument about that point and whether the world was ready for us or not but then with the invention of True Blood, for us Vampires it just seemed like the right time to do it. Only history Sookie, is going to show if we were right or not'.

'Now Miss Stackhouse, that is enough discussion for one night. I mentioned that the en suite has a spa bath and I intend for us to use it' Bill grinned mischievously, turning and heading for the bathroom. Blushing with anticipation Sookie watched him filling the spa, the scent of aromatic bubbles rich and enticing. 'Bill I know you said no more discussions tonight but I need to know something….who are you? I mean, I know who you are but what are you, and don't say you are just a Vampire? And what exactly are you doing here?' she asked.

It was Bills turn to look uncomfortable and if he could have, he would have blushed. 'Umm, Sookie…I am not quite sure how to tell you this' he responded looking sheepish while Sookie's heart missed a beat. 'I ahh, I am now the King of Louisiana and this is where I do a lot of my work from'. Sookies mouth gaped open, 'Shut the fuck up, get out of here you're what? You mean technically I am engaged to Vampire royalty?'

Bill took her in his arms and held her, 'Do you realise that is the first time you have said that and really meant it?' he asked. 'Said what, Vampire royalty?' 'No, said that you are engaged to me'. As he said that he kissed her then began gently nibbling just behind her ear. Sookie closed her eyes and gave a small groan. Bill continued nuzzling her then moved his hand to cup her breast, feeling her nipple harden in his palm.

She stepped down into the spa and turned to face him. 'How convenient' she said eyeing him off, 'just the perfect height' she slyly smiled as she reached over and pulled him closer, her mouth searching for his now throbbing member. Bill rumbled at the first delicate touch of her tongue. She began slowly teasing the tip, enticing and tantalising him with each soft lick. She could feel his pleasure and excitement building just as hers was. 'Oh Sookie' Bill groaned with pleasure 'take it all in your mouth'.

She opened her lips wide and slowly began sucking, inch by inch finally, taking him all in. Her movements increased as she felt him jump in her mouth. Reaching up she began tweaking his nipple with one hand and gently squeezing him with the other. Bills groans became louder as she sucked even harder. She was throbbing with want now, her body aching to feel him hit that special place within her and he could feel her need for him pound through him.

With one swift move Bill had lent over, gently lifted her out of the spa and turned her so she was leaning against the tiled wall with her legs spread. He thrust into her from behind filling her in one movement, bathing in her silky hot wetness. One hand played with her, flicking her stiff nipple, the other reached for her swollen centre with his long talented fingers. Thrusting harder and faster they could feel they were both almost there, the excruciating excitement engulfing them both, desperately wanting relief but at the same time thriving in the pleasure of the prelude.

When finally Sookie knew she could not hold on any longer, 'Bite me' she moaned as she was about to peak. Bill bit into her neck and sent them spiralling into a frenzied ecstasy that left them both spent. Picking her up Bill sank into the bath, cradling her in his arms all the while tenderly kissing her all over. They sat like that amongst the warmth of the perfumed bubbles holding each other. Neither spoke, they didn't need to. Being together was enough.

Bill a simple southern farmer, a husband, a lover, a father, a soldier, a conservative, a creature of the night, a conservationist, a spy, a lost soul, royalty and now a redeemed humanitarian. Sookie a simple southern waitress, a granddaughter, a sister, a friend, an employee, a telepath, a Fae, an adult and now, a fiancée.

'It's magic Sookie Stackhouse' Bill softly whispered. 'I understand, I didn't at the time but I do now Bill Compton' she sighed.

FINIS... until we meet again.


	6. The Revelation Volume 2 Chapter 1

The Revelation Volume 2

The continuing story of Bill and Sookie. It is the morning after the night before when Bill and Sookie have finally found their way back to each other.

This volume was written immediately after the first one in 2011, over one year ago now and was set after the break up at the end of Season 3 and the beginning of Season 4.

The story gives background to how Bill and Eric met, and how and why Pam was turned.

Chapter 1

It took a few moments for Sookie to realise where she was and why her body was feeling so tired. Last night came flooding back to her as she lay in bed slowly stretching her stiff muscles, stretching then sinking back into the most comfortable bed she had ever been in. Reaching out with her left hand she felt Bill lying there icy cold and she automatically pulled the sheets up around him to keep him warm. Funny how such a normal human reaction was so impractical when Vampires didn't feel the cold like humans. Sookie laughed at her own thoughts, hell it made her feel better anyway.

She looked at Bill as he slept and wondered how last night happened and was grateful that it had. She had taken Bill for granted, never really considering what he had given her and their relationship. How could she ever have thought that he didn't really love her? That it was all lies? He had been willing to face the sun for her for pity's sake and she had thrown that love away without even giving him a chance to explain himself. She cringed now at the thought of how quickly she had been willing to dismiss him. If she could take it back she would but she couldn't so she was determined that this would be a new beginning and one where she was ready to face her mistakes and do better.

His love was precious to her she realised, just as he was precious to her.

The shaded bedside lamp illuminated the room with a gentle glow and as she lay there thinking, she noticed the rich tapestries hanging on either side of the door. She had not paid any particular attention to them last night, after all she had been busy with other more pressing matters but now she looked at them with interest. The tapestry to the left of the door depicted a dark haired knight on horse back. In on hand he was carrying a staff with a crested banner that had a motto she couldn't quite read, and he carried a drawn sword in the other.

The other tapestry to the right of the door showed a women standing with one hand on her heart, the other holding what looked to be an embroidered cloth. She was dressed in a purple gown with flowing golden hair to her waist and she had an ethereal quality to her. Although very beautiful, they both seemed rather old and out of place with the rest of the room's modern plush décor and Sookie wondered about this. Perhaps it was just that they were a matching pair and because of Bill's liking for the purple colour in the gown, he had bought them, Sookie shrugged.

She had a lot to think about but first things first, what time was it and was there anything to eat? She got out of bed and pulling on Bills silk shirt she padded across to use the bathroom. She took a long hot shower to wash away the ache in her muscles and then went exploring. Sookie didn't get too far. Going out of the bedroom into the office she realised that Bill had everything secured and she didn't have the key code to punch into the system, not that she wanted to go out into what she presumed was an empty night club area on her own, and particularly not dressed only in Bill's shirt. Looking around the office she noticed a small bar fridge in the corner and thinking it would only contain True Blood she was pleasantly surprised to find human snacks. Bill must keep supplies on hand for entertaining human visitors she thought to herself as she munched down on some cheese and crackers she had found, followed by a big glass of orange juice.

She carried the glass over to the desk and drank thirstily as she sat looking around her. The carved stone panel covering the bank of monitors was back in its place she noticed. It too was another example of Bill's apparent exotic taste in décor, this one being even older than the tapestries. The carving on the panel seemed to have Egyptian hieroglyphics on it and she noticed with interest some of the depictions included Anubis the jackal headed god. Hmmm, same as the airline she thought, boy

Bill sure has extremes tastes when it comes to art but then he has travelled a lot over the years she assumed.

She realised that she really didn't know that much about Bill's past before he came back to Bon Temps. He had mentioned last night meeting Nan in London in the eighties, other than that he had never really told her too much but then she had never really asked. That would be different now, she wanted to know and share his experiences. Hell, Bill knew everything there was to know about her so it was time she got to know him on a deeper level and if they were to get married, well it was only right to share everything.

Shaking herself out of this reflection she checked the time. She new Bill would be asleep for another hour or two so she rang Tara's cell phone to let her know that she was all right and to make sure that Tara had gotten home safely. The voice answering was definitely not Tara's but she could hear her in the back ground. 'Sam is that you?' Sookie said after recognising his voice. 'What the hell Sam give me that phone god dam it' Sookie heard Tara yelling as she came closer to the phone. 'Where the hell are you and what the hell are you doing? No, don't tell me, I don't want to know' Tara said as she grabbed the phone out of Sam's hand.

'Tara I'm still at the club but I'm with Bill and it's all right. And anyway, why is Sam answering your phone and where are you?' Sookie responded, realising that if Sam answered the phone then Tara had been picked up safely last night and that must mean that it wasn't just her that had done some fence mending overnight.

'I'm at Sam's trailer and never you mind why Sam answered the phone. And anyway, when are you coming home?' Tara questioned. 'Bill's still asleep and so I'm not sure what my plans are yet but I don't want you to worry about me, really I'm fine, in fact I am better than fine. Everything is going to be all right from now on, really. You told me what I needed was a girl's night out and you don't know how true that was. I will explain everything but I don't want to over the phone, I want to tell you in person but right now could you put Sam on, I need to ask him something? Oh and Tara, thank you for everything. I haven't been a very good friend to you and for that I am truly sorry but I promise I will make it up to you, from now on things are going to be different.'

For a few seconds Tara was lost for words after Sookie's speech and Sam, who had been listening, took the opportunity of grabbing the phone from Tara before she could start up again. 'Heh there again Sookie, what's up?' Sam said, walking a few steps away from Tara so she wouldn't grab the phone back, 'what can I do for you?' 'How long have you known Sam?' Sookie asked, keeping her voice even. 'How long have I known what Sook?' Sam replied being evasive. 'Come on Sam, cut the BS how long have you known about Bill being King, about the Vamps and for that matter now that I think of it, you were there that night weren't you' she said, 'the night the Rats attacked me?' 'Oh come on Sook I…' Sookie interrupted him mid sentence 'Sam I'm not judging you but I do need to know why in all this time you didn't tell me' she said in a calm voice.

'Sookie, you just weren't ready to hear it, it's that plain and simple' Sam responded.

Sookie couldn't argue with that, she knew in her heart that was the truth of the matter. Just as Bill had said the same thing to her last night when he had explained to her what had happened.

They had been lying in bed finally sated from their love making, sharing that quiet time when lovers basque in just holding each other for the sake of it, revelling in the sense of connection with the most important person in their life. Bill had told her on the way to meeting her outside Merlottes that night that he got a warning call from Nan. She was suspicious of Sophie Ann and her motives for sending Bill to a little backwater nothing place like Bon Temps and also the possible involvement of Eric in some kind of scheme Sophie Ann had going on the side. The conversation had held him up and when he got to the car park at Merlottes, the Rattrays had already gotten there before him and so had Sam. He was aware that Sam had feelings for her but he also knew that although he would do what he could to protect her, Sam in the form of a cute collie dog was no match for the half whacked out V addicted pair of psychos like the Rattrays.

Bill had explained that there was no possible way he had deliberately intended this to happen but it had happened and he was determined that the Rattrays would never hurt her again and that was why after giving her his blood, with Sam watching over her, he took off for a short while to take care of them, moving their bodies and setting up a false scene for any investigations, covering his tracks as much as he could. Sam had been sitting guard over her when he got back to her but left as soon as Bill returned.

Although Sam knew that Bill had saved Sookie's life he had felt that, had Bill not been involved in the first place then none of it would have happened and that was one of the reasons Sam had been wary of Bill and protective of Sookie, that was apart from the political and Shifter - Vampire fundamental differences between the two of them.

'Hell Sookie, do you really think you could have handled what you went through at the time and me telling you I was a shifter too? Now I'm not saying that you aren't a strong person, lord knows that you have sure had your share of burdens to carry since you were young but back then you were a lot …well, let's just say younger and maybe a bit naïve about the world. You've had a lot happen to you and those you love since then, and I know it's been hard on you but Sookie, I've got to say it, you've grown up a hell of a lot recently and that's for the better. If that has anything to do with Bill then I'm all for it and for the two of you. He's someone for you to lean on and rely on; you're not on your own anymore. I just wanted to clear the air and get that said.' Sam stated. 'Oh and Sook, you know that I will always be here for you if you ever need me' he finished.

'Sam, I owe you an apology too. I have treated you pretty badly and I know that I have been away so much from work doing stuff that you didn't like or agree with and I know that it has worried you. I'm sorry, please forgive me. You know that I will always care about you, you and Tara have been really good friends to me and like I said to Tara, I intend to make things up to you both.' 'Well there's no need for that, just show up for your shifts a bit more often or give me a bit more warning when you can't come in and it will be fine' he laughed.

'Oh and Sam, just one more thing before I let you go, be gentle with Tara, she has been through a hell of a lot, a lot worse than me and she needs to have some good loving and care right now. I'm not saying anything but seeing how you did answer her phone well….you know what I'm getting at don't you?' Sookie questioned. 'I'll do my best Sook' Sam replied before hanging up with a smile on his face. Sookie put down the phone with a lighter heart, stretched again and yawned. Feeling tired now, she went back to bed to lie down and wait for Bill to wake up but before she knew it she was asleep.

All was deathly quiet; the only sound to be heard was the splashing of water. Emerald coloured moss splattered in random blotches of patchwork over the dark rocks lining the steep banks of the rapidly flowing stream. Sitting watching the water cascading down into a darkly sparkling pool before running on again lost to sight, the girl was startled by the cautious approach of the knight on horseback delicately picking its way through the trees to the side of the waterfall. At the sound of the horses approach the girl stood abruptly, her sudden movement causing the hood of her cloak to fall back revealing her tear stained face.

Dismounting, the knight rapidly approached her. A shaft of sunlight, breaking through the low rain filled scurrying clouds, spun his silver armour into a burst of brilliance that dazzled her senses. She ran forward to meet him as delicately as a fawn, her red cloak streaming behind her, fair hair flying loose as they met in an embrace of passionate resolution. He took her gently, tenderly and with all the love in her heart, she gave herself up to him.

Sookie's groans caused Bill to stir into wakening. Reaching over for her, he softly kissed her. 'Are you alright, I hope that was me you were dreaming of and moaning about?' he gently chided her. 'Good morning or I should say good evening now shouldn't I?' she responded, twining her leg through his and embracing him. 'I love you so much Bill'. Bill kissed her again and held her tightly. He was not quite sure what was wrong but he could feel something different within Sookie. She was not normally a clingy type of person but he felt her vulnerability coming through.

'You do know you are safe with me don't you, I will never let any harm come to you until I meet the true death' he said. 'Oh Bill, don't speak of it, I can't think of that right now. I am just so grateful to have us back together and now I can't bear the thought of ever being apart. I was so alone without you.' 'I know, I have had decades of loneliness that have lasted centuries. We won't speak about it now, I promise' he said kissing her again this time with more determination.

'Come on I think we both need a shower to wake us up a bit' he said smirking. 'To wake us up? I'm wide awake thank you' she responded, laughingly raising an eyebrow at him but before she knew it, he had lifted her off the bed and carried her into the bathroom placing her on the built in seat in the shower. 'Hmm….seems to me that you may have had a hell of a lot to do with the design of this bathroom' she giggled as she noticed that the seat, like the sunken bath, was conveniently designed. Bill was relieved that her mood seemed to have lightened, in fact her mood proved to be extremely satisfying for them both, their shower proving to be a very long and hot one indeed.

Dressing quickly, Bill gave Sookie a beautiful Chinese silk bathrobe of his to wear while he went to his office and gave Estelle, the stunning girl from the cloak room that Sookie had noticed last night, instructions to get some essentials like underwear to replace those that Bill had shredded. In the mean time while waiting for Estelle's return, Bill ordered a meal to be bought for Sookie and while she ate he made and received various phone calls. He made no attempt to conceal any of the conversations he had whilst on the phone and one in particular caught Sookies interest as it was the one that in the back of her mind she had been dreading.

Bill rang or should she say, Bill summoned Eric to a meeting here, at the club…that night.

To be continued…..


	7. The Revelation Volume 2 Chapter 2

The story continues as Bill has a serious talk with Sookie before the meeting planned for that night with Eric.

Chapter 2

As Sookie finished her meal Estelle returned laden with parcels. It certainly appeared to Sookie that she had spared no expense with her Boss's money and as she opened her mouth to say so she caught Bill watching her with an eager expression on his face. Normally Sookie would have lost her temper and become indignant at the thought of being what she would consider a 'charity case' as far as luxuries spent on her goes but she had to learn to accept things were different now and do so graciously. She smiled at Estelle and could almost feel the relief oozing out of Bill. 'Why don't you and Estelle get to know each other while you get dressed? I have some data I need to go over before our meeting with Eric so now would be a perfect time for the two of you to get acquainted.'

Carrying the bags into the bedroom Sookie was immediately at ease with the pretty girl after she apologised for choosing items of clothing she felt may not necessarily be to Sookie's taste. Within a few minutes that were chattering away as though they had known each other for a life time. As she examined the carrier bags Estelle had placed on the chaise lounge, she realised the items were well thought out and although expensive, they were all of a good quality and showed good taste. Estelle had not only provided her new underwear but also an elegant black silk cocktail dress with matching jacket and shoes. Sookie was putting the finishing touches to her makeup while Sally deftly arranged Sookies hair in an upswept French roll when Bill called to her to be ready in fifteen minutes.

Sookie walked back into the office at that moment and Bill, looking up from his computer was dumb founded. She looked the picture of sophistication. The look was perfect for the coming nights meeting; understated elegance. Bill made a mental note to look into finding a more useful role within his organisation for Estelle, she obviously had potential that was going to waste plus, he could already tell that Sookie liked her and had been put at ease with her, and that was something he was grateful for. The meeting with Eric was not going to be a pleasant one.

'Sookie we need to talk before Eric gets here. We need to get things straightened out with him tonight. I don't want the past hanging over our heads always threatening our future.' Bill said, his manner solemn. 'Eric told you that night that I had been sent by Sophie Ann but what he didn't tell you was how he came to know that and why, if he cared for you as he had said he did, why he had never told you before.' 'But Bill, I don't care about Eric, I never really cared about him. If it hadn't been for the stupid blood bond I would never have…' Bill cut her short. 'Sookie we don't have much time before Eric gets here and I have to fill you in on things so I need you to listen to me without interrupting.'

She had never seen this side of Bill. She had seem him under pressure and seen a serious side to him but she was seeing the business side of him now. He had an authority to him that she had never realised she thought, as her respect for him increased. 'Please go ahead, I will listen and I won't interrupt' she replied. 'The reason Eric knew so much or thought he knew so much about my relationship with Sophie Ann was because he was her main dealer of V in Louisiana. He was in regular contact with her and that meant quite often he visited her at her palace'. Her eyebrows rose at the mention of a 'palace' but as Bill was being so serious she did not want to break into his speech however; she made a mental note to get more information at a later stage. Honestly a palace she thought to herself, these Vamps sure had a high opinion of themselves. 'Without knowing it Eric played right into her hands' Bill continued on. 'If the Authority had challenged her at any time about the V trade she could quite simply have put all the blame onto Eric. He would have been portrayed as a maverick, greedy for money and more power. She had given him power over all the other area sheriffs to keep him under the misapprehension that he was her right hand man, when all the time he was being played. Eric loves power and when he found out, quite accidentally through Hadley, that Sophie Ann had sent me to investigate you, he did some jumping to conclusions which he then thought he could blackmail me with. Not blackmail for monetary gain mind you, although he does know that as I have considerable wealth that would prove a lucrative process to proceed with, it was the hold over me that he was interested in.'

Again she was astonished by this further piece of news. There had been the odd times that she had wondered where Bill got his money from. Apart from being at Eric's beck and call she had assumed he had been paid well for his services but she didn't know if it was a lot and he had always seemed to have enough money but he didn't seem to splash it around. When they had first met he was doing his own repairs to his house and although she had arranged for contractors to give him quotes for rewiring and various other jobs, she knew that he had meticulously gone over the figures before deciding on the best job for the money. She just had not thought too hard about his work or financial situation. Now she was curious, what did Bill consider to be 'considerable wealth' she wondered but again that would have to wait for another time? She had a lot to learn about Mr Compton and plenty of time to learn it in.

'But Sookie, I have to warn you, Eric wants you and would have done everything he could to get you. Did you never think that it was no coincidence some of the, what shall I say, misfortunes we went through while we were together were mere bad luck?' As Bill paused his words sank in. Thinking back over the time they had been together events starting falling into place. She went on thinking; we had that awful fight the first night after going to Fangtasia when really I'm not sure I would have reacted that way over Bill glamouring the police man had I not been so alarmed at meeting Eric. I had felt right from the night I met him that he wanted me. Yes I admit that I had been flattered after seeing his effect on those poor fang bangers at Fangtasia, you know the feeling that he could have anyone but was interested in me. Any girl would feel a bit smug knowing that someone as attractive as Eric is was interested in them. It's only human nature to want to feel attractive but there is a difference between feeling attractive and feeling that you are about to be eaten and be turned into a possession.

Ordering Bill to bring me to Fangtasia to sort out that matter of theft was so clever of him. Bill could not refuse his orders and I fell right in to place with it. He had played me, oh how pleased he must have been when I agreed to using my telepathy for him at any time, providing no humans were hurt. I walked into that one blindly, not realising that he had total control over me and over Bill. I had put us both in a position where Eric could, and did do, whatever he could to break us up. And me stupid, agreed to go to Dallas and work for him! Thank god that Bill was with me but even that turned out to be such a disaster because ultimately it served Eric's purposes down to the ground. It also was Eric summoning us that had caused Longfellows attack and Bills trial. Oh my god, if that had not happened Jessica would be alive and living a normal human life instead she had been drained and turned. I felt sick at the thought. Eric, he had done all this, caused this grief, this pain.

'Eric contacted Lorena and bought her to Dallas purely to detain me. He let you walk into the FoTS situation, I am only thankful to Godric that you were not hurt or worse but not even Godric's presence prevented Eric from getting the one thing that he knew would make a difference … the blood bond. Sookie, look at me and tell me honestly that you didn't have any feelings for Eric after that' Bill said quietly, knowing what the answer would be. 'I am not judging you; I am just pointing out how manipulative Eric has been. When he heard gossip at Sophie Anne's palace he jumped to the conclusion that I had organised for you to be attacked in order to form a blood bond with you. He was wrong but of course I couldn't tell him why he was wrong without breaking my cover, and he was sure that once I was out of the picture you would be his.'

She listened as Bill went on, 'I knew when Russell took me, as the days went by and no one came that Eric was not looking for me. It is a Sheriff's role to protect those that are his subordinates but I could not picture him trying too hard. My only hope was that somehow Nan would be able to send help to me without blowing my cover. I had hoped for your sake that you would not try to look for me. I knew how dangerous it would be for you to become involved with Russell and what the outcome for you would be should Russell ever learn the truth about you. When Lorena appeared my fears were founded. She knew how much you meant to me and I am sure she suspected you were more than you seemed and had passed this on to Russell. As the events unfolded I watched Eric become more manipulative and eventually I had to face the truth, for you ever to be totally safe, those that knew what you are had to die the true death. Sookie I said it that night and I still mean it, even if we were apart I will die protecting you.'

'My only comfort from the night that we split up was that you had also rescinded his invitation. You were so angry and hurt that I hoped you would have as little to do with Eric as possible.' 'You know me so well Bill' I couldn't help but interrupt. 'I was so angry and hurt, not just with you but with the whole Supe world. I just couldn't take anymore and wanted a normal life back without all the dramas. I don't hate Eric, I can understand a little from what you have told me and yes, I was attracted to him but that wasn't me that was the blood. Bill, it was different to when we met. I do see now that he has been responsible for a lot of the issues that we had and I will never ever forgive him for that. He has used me and he has used you, I have nearly died because of him and we have very nearly lost each other. Jessica would still be human. You know me and you can't expect me to ever over look what he has done can you? I'm sorry, please go on with what you were saying I really didn't want to interrupt but I wanted to make sure you know how I feel. I don't want anything but the truth between us now'.

'Sookie just hear me out. Sophie Anne's death and my appointment as his King have been a body blow to Eric and tonight, if I have your permission, he will be faced with loosing you. As his King he has to obey me no matter how much he dislikes it but what has been keeping him going has been the thought that eventually you would be his. In his mind I may have the power but he would have the one thing that would make my life worth while; that is you. He knows that I have been empty without you for all the authority that I hold, he knows that my new position means very little to me on a personal level. He is the one that craves both power and you.' Bill sighed.

'I have known Eric for many years now and despite what he may think, I do have a respect for him and we have shared experiences that I cannot ignore. He is a warrior, he is a Viking and perhaps that is his downfall. I think Godric was the same by nature but Godric grew and came to know god. He also realised that he no longer fitted into the world we live in now. Eric does not know that yet or chooses to ignore it. What ever the outcome of tonight's meeting, I am sorry for him. If he cannot have power and he cannot have you, I fear that it will not go well for him or for us, that is why I want you to be gentle with him. It would be very easy to take pleasure in seeing Eric get what he deserves but I can't, besides there is even worse news for him to come, the Authority are holding a meeting next week in New York to discuss this matter and others; he has been summoned and I will be required to attend. Eric has to be held accountable for his actions in the matter of supplying V to the state. Oh and Sookie, I want you to come with me. As my future wife, even though you are human, you will still be treated with the respect that you deserve and no one can harm you now' Bill finished.

That was a whole lot of information for her to take in and Sookie would have preferred to sit quietly and think about all that she had been told but time was short and rapidly running out. She looked at Bill and wondered. 'Bill, if I didn't know better it sounds to me that in your own way you love Eric. You have never told me before but how did you meet him? How long have you known him? You're going to defend him to the Authority at the meeting aren't you despite all that can be laid at his feet?' Sookie said, not accusingly but with a curiosity. 'Yes' Bill quietly sighed again, 'I owe it to him'. 'But Bill why, why do you feel so strongly about this and I can see that you do feel an obligation but I don't understand why you feel like this? Oh I know that you are the eternal defender of justice but if you really are looking for justice, Eric's actions have proven over and over that he isn't to be trusted and he has no conscience. You yourself have just sprouted a litany of his misdemeanours that with anyone else I am sure that you would be crying out for justice to right' she said. 'Bill tell me' she gently urged.

Bill looked at her, his face softening and then it seemed to Sookie that he looked past her and looked back through the years to a different time and a different place. She waited patiently as he sifted through the memories of time, remembering the sights and sounds and smells of a different age. There was elegance to the era, a richness no longer part of life. The manners of the times were courteous, respectful and in public remarkable staid; behind closed doors however was a different matter. It was a time of rich brocades and silks and broadcloth and a time of abject poverty, starvation, pitiful working conditions and death in miserable circumstances. Victoria ruled Britannia as a benevolent mother and grandmother to her doting subjects, while not many miles away from her palace, families were sent to the work house, their only crime being poverty. It was in this London in the eighteen eighties that Bill had met Eric for the first time.

To be continued….


	8. The Revelation Volume 2 Chapter 3 Repost

Written in September 2011, Bill looks back to another time and place as he regales how he met Eric and what led to their precarious bond.

Chapter 3

The fog was so thick had it not been for the meagre lantern lights on each side of the carriage the driver may have passed the unobtrusive doorway without seeing it, as it was he pulled the horses to a halt and waited patiently for his passenger to disembark. An eerie stillness pervaded the cobble stoned street, the mist sending eddies of ghost like vapours swirling, clinging to the crevasses of doorways, hiding the unknown. The driver shifted uneasily in his seat anxious to be off and home to his wife and children.

Stepping lightly down from the cab Bill quickly paid the driver, tipping handsomely for his safe journey. He stood watching the carriage retreat as fast as safely possible before disappearing entirely, like an apparition in the mist. The thick fog was of no consequence to Bill and with his Vampire vision he scanned up and down the street before turning and approaching the door.

From the outside of the building, under normal circumstances a passer by would not have given any thought to it. Looking like all other buildings in the narrow street it could easily have been mistaken for any number of reasonably respectable establishments, a stockbrokers place of employment perhaps or even that of a merchant banker, both of the lower order of course given the area, however neither were the true reasons for it's current usage, it blended into the landscape with the anonymity required to hide it's secrets. As Bill stepped up to the front door it opened without a sound revealing a somewhat distinguished looking doorman cum butler standing aside to allow entrance.

'Good evening Mr Compton. Your guest is awaiting you in the member's room to your left, nice to see you back in London Sir' he said as he assisted Bill with the removal of his cloak and top hat, bowing slightly from the waist as he did so. 'Thank you Robert,' Bill said moving in the direction indicated. 'Oh by the way Robert, have there been any messages left for me?' Bill asked lightly enough to show no indication of the dread an affirmative response would bring. 'No Sir, nothing has been left for you although, with this pea souper of a fog it is unlikely that many would venture forth tonight unless it was absolutely necessary Sir.' Bill nodded in agreement, how true that was for the normal population. There would not be many on the streets tonight.

Bill had been to London many times before since leaving the states. He loved England and had a strange feeling of belonging every time he visited. No other place he had been on his travels had ever given him the feeling of connection as England did; perhaps it was because of his ancestral roots, his family tree going back centuries in the mother country. After he had been turned, Lorena had a fancy to live in New Orleans for a time. Nothing has changed, even back then it had been a draw card for the others of this world however even Lorena grew bored with it and as travel or completing the 'Grand Tour' had become the in thing of the times, they had become citizens of the world, taking passage on a more accommodating ship whose owner and captain shared similar 'tastes' to the couple. They had toured the continent, seen the Mediterranean by moonlight, the Colosseum after dusk and had even wandered as far as Egypt. For Bill the Pyramids and ancient monuments had held him in awe, touching him with a magic that was unexplained. Lorena however didn't share his feelings. For her Paris was the place to be, so with reluctance on Bills part, they settled in Paris.

Over the years with Lorena and her connections, Bill had come to meet with the more influential and wealthy of the world. Paris was a Mecca to art lovers and where there was art, there was money to be made. It had led Bill to build his own sources of income and become at least financially independent from Lorena. With his impressive knowledge of money and business matters broadened, Lorena came to rely upon him to manage her business affairs. It was on one such business trip to London with Lorena that she first introduced Bill to Eric. Just how she came to know him Bill did not know and did not want to know. Lorena was above the law but only just and as Bill was trying extremely hard to distance himself from her more nefarious schemes and ventures, he chose not to discover the original connection of the pair. Had it been in today's world Lorena would most assuredly be considered a con artist at best, at worst a procurer, pimp, hustler and murderer.

Eric back then at the time Bill met him was very much as Eric is now today, with one exception, back then Eric was not plain Eric Northman he was Count Eric Von Northman and spoke with an intangible accent. In a society based on the class system, a Count was an impressive enough title to open doors and with fake letters of introduction, along with his good looks, Eric was becoming a darling in society circles frequently to be seen in the more sought after drawing rooms around town. As Eric seemed to be unattached, much to his amusement, matrons freely threw their eligible daughters in his path in the hope of a marriage proposal. As this was the Victorian era all was done under the full approval of their husbands whose only thoughts were of an increased social standing that a good marriage would bring, the increased business contacts being a bonus. It was not the done thing to speak of money and social standing in polite society but the hypocrisy of the era was that all thrived on how much money and property you had, and where your social standing was within that society. Eric and Lorena both were masters at that game and very successful players.

Eric was sitting leisurely reading the latest copy of Punch when Bill walked into the member's room to meet him on that foggy thirty first of August, eighteen eighty eight. The Chinese consider the number eight to be a lucky number and with the date holding so many eights in it you would think that it would have been a relatively lucky day however, for one particular inhabitant of London it would prove to be her last. Eric was dressed impeccably as usual. The cut of his clothing and immaculately tailored shirt and cravat were the latest of fashions. Bill too was tailored to perfection and to an observer both men were perfect examples of wealth and what could be gained from it.

Eric stood as Bill approached and both greeted each other with a slight inclination of the head then sat down in the plush Chesterfield chairs. A waiter was immediately by their side ready to answer any requests the two gentlemen may have. As Bill was a club member and Eric merely a guest, he advised the waiter they had some business matters to discuss before being ready to dine in an hour's time. The waiter departed to arrange the procurement of dinner for the gentlemen, this being the speciality of the club, locating willing and healthy blood donors from reliable sources.

The old world had a much longer history compared to the United States, these kinds of establishments were of a more sophisticated nature than in the new world. The older Vampires of continental Europe tired of the eternal struggle to find food and sick of hiding on the fringes of society, had gradually formed their own structures within the society that was almost totally unaware of their existence. A gentleman's club outwardly had the appearance and approval of all upper society and although unspoken, it was an accepted part of a gentleman's life that clubs also catered for somewhat more obscure tastes at times. This generally meant that husbands or unattached bachelors could visit these clubs to meet with their friends, discuss business matters and in some clubs that discretely catered to it, spend time pursuing various sides of their sexuality. This particular club however was for Vampires to meet and feed and have sex in safety, without the fear of exposure.

Having discussed their various business ventures, Bill and Eric indicated to the waiter they were ready to feed. 'Will that be one room or two?' the waiter inquired of Bill. Glancing at Eric to gain an indication of his particular mood this evening, Bill being the younger felt obliged to fall in with whatever Eric's preferences were. Eric feeling Bill's particular discomfort smirked and replied one room would be adequate for their needs. Following the waiter they mounted plush carpeted stairs to the first floor. The waiter showed them into a heavily furnished opulent sitting room.

The richly patterned ruby wallpaper glowed in the soft gas light. Persian rugs of deep emerald and sapphire colours were splashed around the room accentuating the red pair of matching velvet settees. Seated next to each other were two beautiful girls dressed only in satin corsets and stockings. The waiter inquired if everything was satisfactory before discreetly leaving. The girls, one a pretty pink cheeked blonde and the other a raven haired beauty looked to be around eighteen years old. Both looked innocent and in good health. Bill and Eric both knew that neither of the girls would be a novice to the game but were happy that their 'guests' for the evening had a look of relative decency and not the hard desperate world weary look of the street prostitutes whose numbers seemed to grow every day.

Bill ever polite once again gave Eric his choice and was happy to find he would be entertained by the pretty blonde, as was his preference. Eric wasted no time now, his fangs clicking into place as he led the brunette into the attached bed chamber. 'Bill don't be hesitant, you know that we will right things later, come join us,' Eric laughingly chided. Bill did know neither of the girls would remember anything in the morning after being glamoured, their only memories of the experience being enjoyable and they would be paid handsomely for a night with two obviously well healed gents.

But still Bill hesitated out of courtesy to the girl, asking her name and making small talk to put the girl at ease before gently leading her into the bedroom where Eric had already mounted his girl and proceedings were in full swing. Bill preferred to take his time, he had had years of Lorena and her sexual demands and depraved acts, enough to sicken him. He craved the genuine intimacy of a loving relationship that was now, for him, out of his reach but tonight with this innocent looking girl standing trustingly in front of him, he was aroused in a way that Lorena could never understand. Taking her to the other side of the huge bed he could no longer control his want and he took her as painlessly and humanly as possible, attempting some semblance of normalcy in the process as far as it was possible.

The next evening as they were leaving the club for other engagements, Bill and Eric arranged to meet again on the Eight of next month. Bill was returning to Paris the next night to attend to Lorena's affairs and would be busy for the next week. Standing in the street the lamplight illuminating the wet cobblestones, the fog having evaporated into a low mass of rain clouds hanging over the city like a shroud, a news boy was heard calling from the corner; 'Read all about it, ghastly Whitechapel murder… get your paper here.' Taking little notice, they said their farewells and both hailed cabs to take them to their destinations. They were both later to remember this moment in time… meaning nothing to them then but having consequences neither would have thought possible to their futures.

Bill's return to Paris was greeted by Lorena with her usual excesses. He threw himself once again into various business affairs and thought little of his London trip other than to deal with the business proposals and arrangements he had discussed and agreed to with Eric. The days sped by uneventfully and his return trip to London was upon him before he knew it. Robert again greeted Bill's return with his usual enthusiasm and before joining Eric, Bill enquired if the two young ladies they had previously visited were once again available. Bill had been looking forward to meeting with his young English rose. She had a quiet simple quality to her, being totally the opposite of Lorena in everyway. Robert confirmed that a visit with Sarah, the young lady in question, could be arranged for the evening before leaving Bill to find Eric once again seated happily reading Punch.

The night went much along the same lines as the previous visit with business completed in due course, this time Eric asking for separate rooms. Relieved to have Sarah to himself without an audience, Bill made the most of the rest of the night sitting and talking for several hours with her of simple things, a world away from his normal life. He learned she was a country girl, coming as he did from a farming back ground too but having left it to live with an Aunt after the untimely death of her parents. They shared not only a similar back ground but he found similar interests too in reading the classics and poetry. The hours he spent with her were like taking a long drink of sunlight in his darkened life. She refreshed him and gave him more than just her blood; she bought him something happy to remember when all about his life seemed full of darkness.

Rising the next evening Bill was surprised to find Eric downstairs waiting for him when he came down. He was sitting reading not the obligatory copy of Punch but rather the evening news paper and he was not looking happy with what he saw.

'Bill there has been another one of these murders in Whitechapel. The dam press is full of it and there is a growing out cry from the community for the authorities to do something about it before they do' Eric said. 'Eric what do you mean before they do?' Bill replied calmly. 'Well, the talk is of forming a vigilante group to patrol the streets, they are claiming the police are doing nothing and as no women is safe, then it will be up to the mobs to comb the streets looking for this murderer and you know what that could mean for us and our kind' he replied.

Bill did know what this could mean. He had seen the same kind of mob mentality after the war, where groups killed first and asked questions later often taking the lives of the innocent purely in their lust for revenge. This situation was dangerous on two counts; not all Vampires were in the same position as the likes of Eric and himself, many others still had to forage for their food and that meant going out at night and onto the streets looking for easy prey.

As much as Bill hated that side of his new life he was a realist and knew that in order to survive, the many back streets and alleyways around the lower class areas of Whitechapel and Spitalfields were the prime feeding grounds in London for Vampires but with more police patrols and possibly vigilante groups wandering the streets at night, then it would place any numbers of their kind in serious danger. The second danger was that should a Vampire be unfortunate to be caught, what would be the results for the population as a whole to the exposure. If the papers were having a field day whipping up a frenzy over the murders what would they do if a Vampire was caught in the act so to speak?

'Eric we must act and act quickly. First of all we must get an urgent warning out to as many as possible to stay off the streets, for their own sakes and for our whole community, we can't let anyone take unwarranted chances. You have a large circle of acquaintances within our community; you need to use your influence to form our own search parties. They should consist of no less than two or three going out in groups together. If I am right, going on the newspaper reports' here he pointed to the paragraph in this evening's paper that lay tossed aside 'they suspect that this person is acting on their own so it will be much safer if we are out there in numbers. Eric we have to find him and put a stop to him or we will not be safe' Bill said urgently.

'You're right, while I don't care if any number of women are killed, we can't afford the exposure and any possible deaths of our own kind at the hand of an over zealous mob' Eric responded. 'I have to get back to Paris, Lorena is expecting me tomorrow evening and business will keep me there for some time but cable me of any progress you make and Eric… be careful.' 'Why Bill, I never realised you cared' Eric smirked.

Bill scanned the Paris newspapers daily for any up dates to the killings. Whilst the newspapers there were not as sensational about the situation as the English ones were, there was still a morbid enough interest in the grisly happenings to keep him reasonably up to date with the latest theories. Eric true to his promise cabled him regularly of his accomplishments. Using his many contacts and calling in many favours, he had established a well organized network of Vampire and human investigators to equal anything that either Scotland Yard or the general community could establish.

Things seemed to quieten down a little for a short while, that however was to change and change most dramatically. On the twenty ninth of September Bill returned to London not knowing how the course of the next twenty four hours would change everything in his life.

To be continued …..


	9. The Revelation Volume 2 Chapter 4

Bill continues to reminisce, looking back into the past, how he met Eric and the other events that bought the two Vampires together and moulded their relationship.

Chapter 4

Bill was not a superstitious person but an unmistakable feeling of déjà vu settled on his shoulders as he sat in the back of the handsome cab while it slowly crawled its way through the thick polluted fog embracing the streets. His work obligations in Paris completed, he had made the crossing of the channel without incident and journeyed onto London at all speed. It was just such a night almost one month ago to the day that he had made the same journey, under the same conditions, with the same destination scheduled, the only difference this time being that everything had changed.

Despite the thick clawing fog, here and there groups of phantoms carrying torches could occasionally be seen to loom out of the mist on the pavements before just as quickly disappearing into the darkness, hiding perhaps the unknown killer stalking their prey through the warrens of backwater London. Bill shook his head as he was not normally given to flights of fancy but having recently seen the play Dr Jekyll and Mr Hide that had taken the public's imagination by storm, he wondered if there wasn't such a creature living amongst them and who was he to doubt such possibilities.

Once again, as he had done those weeks earlier, Bill quickly disembarked from his carriage and made his way to the door of his club. The soft gas lighting made no impression on the mist when Robert opened the door other than to give out an eerie sickly pool bathing both their faces in a death like colour. 'It's thick tonight Sir' Robert commented, taking Bill's cloak and hat. 'Count Eric and some other gentlemen are waiting for you when you are ready Sir.' Good, Bill thought, the plans he had cabled to Eric last evening must be under way by now.

Entering the room, Bill counted nine others apart from Eric and himself, that was perfect. They could split into groups of three with Eric and himself pairing up. Nodding to the group Bill commenced; 'Gentlemen, I am sure that Eric has explained my plan to you all but in light of the heavy fog tonight I would like to go over everything once again. I need not stress the importance of safety to you all and here I am not just referring to keeping vigilant for your own personal safety but also keep in mind that we cannot afford to have anyone caught in a compromised position. With that in mind, I have a list here of what I would term safe houses supplied by well paid persons who will ask no questions. If you are at all in any danger, you are to proceed immediately to the nearest haven for refuge. In the event that you have to remain there throughout the day, I have made sure each of these dwellings have a light tight space to accommodate you. All things being well, we will meet back here before sunlight. I have arranged rooms for you all here and expect to see you back before the dawn.'

The groups dispersed into the night. They knew their job to seek out any traces of the fiend committing the murders was not going to be an easy task but with the extensive ground work Eric had accomplished, sourcing police, the newspapers, potential witnesses and families and even the odd crack pots, Bill was as hopeful as possible of the success of their enterprise. There were the odd benefits to being a Vampire, information could be obtained then interviews forgotten with a simple glamouring and Eric had made sure to use this to their benefit.

Eric had seen fit to keep what he thought the most likely area of interest for himself and Bill. The fog held no particular problems for them so it didn't take them long to make their way into the maze of teaming squalor known as Whitechapel. As expected, what with the current climate of fear, combined with the blanketing fog, there were very few to be seen out in the denser parts of the area. They had passed the well lit public houses still crowded with the usual drunks and prossies but had also noticed others of a more political nature loitering in the main thoroughfares, including those purporting to be members of the fledgling Whitechapel Vigilance Committee.

But as they left the main streets they saw fewer and fewer, passing only a few drunks attempting to negotiate their way home in the fog or more alarmingly, a single woman on occasions, driven by desperation to take a chance and venture out. These women were the lowest of the low and Bill had nothing but pity for the poor unfortunates forced by circumstances to eek out whatever kind of living they could to keep hunger at bay. Eric was not of the same mind but relinquished a display of his contempt only out of respect for Bill, who had grown in his estimation in the last weeks.

After passing one such hag in the most deserted area they had walked through yet, Bill paused, his sensitive hearing picking up oddly soft foot steps approaching the woman standing on the opposite side of the street, raising his suspicions. Guiding Eric into a nearby passageway between two emaciated buildings, he suggested that perhaps watching from this concealed spot would be advantageous, reasoning that they were concealed enough for safety but had a good view from this vantage point. Scanning the passage Eric whispered inaudibly to Bill that he would slip along to the other end and double back through the street behind and would then come back out onto this street further down, behind whoever was coming along, so that he would be in a position to make an attack from that quarter and thus giving them the chance of surprise on two fronts if need be.

Eric moved off quickly however the woman, bolstered but a quantity of cheap rot gut gin, having resolved there were no likely customers to be found at this locale, picked this moment to walk on straight into the hands of the one person in London she would not have chosen to meet. In the split second that Bill had turned to watch Eric leave, the knife of the killer did its work. Hearing a scream then a muffled groan, Bill scanned the street. It was empty. There was only one place the killer could have dragged his retched victim to; a short distance along the foot path a double gateway opened into some type of yard, the signage reading Dutfields.

With Vamp speed Bill reached the other side of the street and running forward came to the gateway he had seen a little further up the street from where he had been hidden, Eric reaching the spot at the same time as Bill. They were too late, before they could make a thorough search of the yard, a cart and horse turned the corner not more than twenty yards from the entrance, they had to flee for their own safety.

'I have never come across such cunning from one that is not of our nature' Bill said to Eric once sitting safely back at the club. 'It is of little matter that he couldn't have had time to mutilate his victim for he has done the deed and there will be hell to pay' he added flatly. Eric too was looking gloomy. They had been so close, closer than any others but it made no difference. It was 1:45am and at this precise time a London 'Bobbie' patrolling Mitre Square was discovering another body, this one the killer had taken more time with, not having been interrupted as he was earlier in the night.

It had only taken a matter of half an hour for the killer to find a second victim, the newspapers reported the next day so Bill read when he rose. The other Vamps had all returned safely during the early hours of the morning reporting nothing other than to emphasise the general mood of panic and abhorrence spreading throughout the community. Bill and Eric had sent them off advising them they will be contacting them once they have discussed their next course of action. And what was to be the next step they were to take they wondered, sitting there pouring through the papers?

A blood stained knife was found in Whitechapel Road so one paper reported, another a transcript of what would come to be known as the 'Dear Boss' letter and still yet another reported the 'Saucy Jacky' post card text in the evening papers. Even Queen Victoria was not immune to the dreadful happenings within her very capital, being moved enough to call the home office at 3.30pm that day, expressing her shock. The papers were full of it, some factual accounts, others merely serving to whip up the already scared citizens into an even greater fervour. The Whitechapel Vigilance Group wanted to post a reward but this was denied to them by higher authorities, many other rewards were posted. As the days went past, no further murders were reported.

On the 16th of October the head of the Vigilance Committee received a small cardboard box containing part of a human kidney with a letter signed chillingly 'From Hell' but still no further murders occurred. While the general population held their breath and waited, the Vampire community did no such thing. The police, having come under extreme pressure to protect the community were out enforce making it even more difficult for Vampires to go about their regular nightly rituals in safety. Something had to be done. Perhaps also, because the Vampires recognised and related to the blood lust that killing can inspire, they knew this was not simply going to go away and conspired to lure the killer out of hiding.

Bill was deep in thought when Eric sauntered into the member's room that evening looking extremely pleased with him self and sat down opposite him. 'I have solved our problem' Eric smirked 'I have thought of a way to lure out this monster as you call him'. Bill felt uneasy. Although he had not known Eric for that long, in Vampire terms, he knew his character and for Eric to be sounding so confident Bill knew that he was not going to like what Eric had to tell him. 'Leave it up to me old boy, I have a plan that I will let you in on when the time comes, but right now I have things to do' he said and with that he was gone. It would be another week before Bill was to see Eric again and in that week Bill had fretted over the many possibilities Eric's 'plan' could entail. He was not convinced that Eric would not do something so impulsive as to render danger to himself and the Vampire fraternity.

Eric had left the club that night and immediately made his way to one of the more middle class suburbs of London. He had thought his plan out carefully and he had given consideration to exactly what he was about to do. For him there were absolutely no battles with his conscience, the morality of his planned actions were not even entered into. To him the end absolutely justified the means.

He spent most of that night reconnoitring the area and found the perfect situation to meet his needs. All he had to do now was return the following evening and with luck, act on his plan. The next night Eric was back standing opposite an average middle class house in an average middle class street located opposite a park. As Eric stood waiting opposite in the inky blackness of the shadows cast by the trees in the park, his patience was rewarded. A young woman emerged from the front door casting a hasty look around her before crossing the street and melting down the pathway into the trees. Eric sprang. She had no chance of escape and although taller and fitter than the average female for those times, she did not attempt to struggle. It was over quickly.

Bill had not returned to Paris in the last week, pleading the unrest in London as an excuse to Lorena. For Bill this unexpected break from her was the only high point in this entirely sorry situation. It had been over a week since Bill had last seen Eric so it was with some relief when he arrived unannounced. To Bill's surprise he was not alone, he bought a woman with him. As it was not the normally accepted happening at the club, other than those girls or women procured for specific purposes, Robert appeared distressed. Bill soothed him, requesting this to be an exception under the extraordinary events of the times and asked for them not to be disturbed. As soon as the three of them were alone, Bill turned with raised eye brows but before he could speak, Eric introduced the woman to Bill. 'Bill this is Pam, Pam this is Bill' Eric said.

In the lamplight Pam looked anything between twenty and thirty years old. She was above the average height and weight and looked strong and healthy. She had ash blonde hair and knowing blue eyes. 'Eric, what have you done?' Bill responded with dismay. 'Pam is the answer to our little problem Bill and please, none of your morality lectures now. It's perfect Bill, Pam will lure this killer out and then we shall see what he is made of, won't we Pam?' Eric said smiling. 'Eric tell me that you have not taken an innocent and turned her purely for this purpose' Bill implored.

'Innocent? Is that what you were Pam, walking out and meeting your lover night after night? Would a respectable unmarried girl of middle class English society in this day and age behave this way? Pam what do you have to say for yourself?' Eric finished, looking enquiringly at her. Pam turned to look at Bill, her luminous blue eyes steadily appraising him. 'Eric is right, I am no innocent. I have been caged in a dreary life craving the excitement of another existence. My only solace was to meet my lover when ever possible but even then, what then? My father did not approve of my choice and had forbidden my marriage; it was not my right to choose who to love or marry he had told me. So what was my life to be other than either marriage to someone of his choice that would bore me into an early grave after having bred the obligatory six children for a man I could not bear, or a life of spinsterhood, never knowing the pleasure of a man or woman, just merely to shrivel to a nothing year by year? Eric has liberated me from a slow death of unbearable suffocation. I am reborn with the option to live my life as I and my maker, of course, see fit. So spare me any sympathy Bill, I do not want your pity nor do I appreciate it' she concluded with determination.

With resignation in his voice Bill asked if Eric had made further plans. The rest of the night was spent going over what Eric had intended and how best to implement his ideas. It had been five weeks now since Elizabeth Stride and Catherine Eddowes had met their gruesome deaths. Post mortems had been held and both unfortunates had been laid to rest. Countless numbers of suspects and witnesses had been interviewed, from foreign sailors to an American actor, butchers, slaughter men, vets and doctors and yet no one was found to be culpable, so the search went on.

The night of November the eighth had turned cold and at times rain fell heavily but that did not deter Bill, Eric and Pam from the plans they had made. Over the last week Pam had begun to infiltrate the pubs in and around the Whitechapel and Spitalfield environs, mingling with the 'local trade'. Under normal circumstances a new woman would be viewed as one more threat to income by the unfortunates of the streets but now it was believed safety in numbers was a sensible precaution. That is how it came to be that on this particular night, Pam was in the company of one Mary Jane Kelly.

Mary had told her she was from Limerick Ireland but whether the county or town was unknown to Pam. She also spoke Welsh and seemed to be of better habits than others on the street. She had told Pam that she was sick of the life she was leading and if she had money, she would return to Ireland. She had been living with a man for over a year with promises of marriage however, he had left her because she had other women come to live with her from time to time so now, she was on her own. Pam could relate to Mary.

As the night wore on it grew even colder with heavy showers at times. Pam and Mary walked the streets or frequented the drinking houses, Pam careful to cover her inability to consume drink by mingling around and about throughout the crowds. Mary however, not normally a heavy drinker, was becoming the worse for wear as the night progressed and perhaps it was for this reason she was less cautious. She left the bar several times with this man or that, as witnesses would attest to the police over the next days. It was in the early hours of the morning that Pam realised Mary had not returned after one of these ventures and she became alarmed.

Signalling to Bill and Eric, who had been following Pam throughout the course of the evening from a distance, Pam made her way to where she believed Mary was living, a sordid room in one of the lowest parts of Spitalfields, Millers Court. On entering the court all three paused, they could smell the blood. Without speaking they knew where to look, there was no need for a search, their senses all too acutely aware of what quarter held the poor unfortunate woman.

Upon opening the door they knew they had him. Standing over what was left of Mary Kelly's dissected body he was there, knife in hand, frozen in the process of mutilation. Pam, being a very young vampire and not yet in control of her emotions, was first to reach him and as she did so he slashed out cutting her wrist down to the bone as she tried to reach the razor sharp knife. Eric pounced, the blood lust overcoming his emotions. With fangs clicked into place he struck.

From some distance away the piercing whistle of a police constable shrilled through the darkness. Mary Kelly's muffled groans through the paper thin walls had previously alerted neighbours that all was not well with her and they had in turn alerted the police, too fearful themselves to investigate in light of recent events.

'Eric, get him out of here he must not be found. I will help Pam, now go instantly' Bill urgently pleaded.

When Mary Kelly's body was discovered she was alone.

To be continued ….


	10. The Revelation Volume 2 Chapter 5

Bill finally reveals the terrible truth about who Jack the Ripper was and how the past can come back to effect the present and the future.

Chapter 5

Sookie sat staring at Bill. Neither one had moved. He seemed to be living in the very past, reliving a time that she could not have ever imagined. For Sookie it was all too raw, all too real, bringing memories flooding back to her. She had felt the terror that these women had surely experienced. She had lived the horror of finding Grans body in the kitchen after Rene had murdered her. She saw again the puddle of life's blood spreading like a ghastly dream, a crimson drowning pool surrounding Gran's body and she blanched at the thought of it.

She felt again the terror of Rene's pursuit through the cemetery, running for her very life, her heart pounding, blood surging through her head, blocking out all sounds so she felt as though she was in a slow motion silent movie, the hunter and the hunted.

She relived the final moments, the split seconds between life and death and the slender thread that separates the two. She knew what it was like to feel death laying its cold fingers on you, chilling your very bones with its approach, attempting the ultimate final seduction while you fight against it for your very life. She shuddered at the images Bill's words had bought into her mind.

Empathy flowed through her like a raging river for those poor unfortunates. The abject poverty, the slums and the squalor that drove these desperate women to commit themselves to their lives of degradation, how could they bear it but what choices did they have, and for those few, to end their sordid sad lives at the hands of a true monster? It was unthinkable. And Pam, oh my god, she had not known of Pam's history. Pam's life had not been her own, what woman's was in those days? The Pam that she knew was so independent, wilful and so very strong. Eric had turned her to use her without the blink of an eye. Sookie sat speechless.

Bill sat without seeing, his memories of that time took him to places he had not cared to visit but he had made a promise to Sookie to hold nothing back and he meant to keep that promise even if that meant she was to hear things she did not like. But for Bill, he had not cared to look back at those times for personal reasons. That time and others were reminders of his bondage to Lorena.

In his mind, in his vampire life with Lorena, he considered he had committed acts just as vile and obscene as the Rippers. Although he had never mutilated, killing was killing no matter what, wasn't it? He remembered how moved he had been when reading Margaret Mitchell's epic southern tomb 'Gone with the Wind' and Scarlett had said something along the lines of 'never look back, it just hurts too much until all you can do is look back.' He understood that totally.

For him that time in London as horrible as it was, it had been an escape from Lorena but an all too brief escape Bill mused, lost in thought, the escape making the reality that much worse; that much more to endure.

'Bill, what happened?' Sookie said quietly, breaking the moment they had both been lost in. Snapping out of his reverie he looked at Sookie, seeing her as if for the first time. 'Sookie for you to understand and I mean really understand, you have to know that those five murders were not the only ones.' he went on. 'Although the five women murdered between the Thirty First of August and the Ninth of November Eighteen Eighty Eight are the most well known and are considered to be the canonical victims, there were other murders the police had suspected to be perpetrated by the same person but they just could not find sufficient links. There was speculation the murders started as early as December the previous year and each attack became more brutal as time progressed. Did you know there was even a torso found in the cellar of the building that was soon to become Scotland Yard? The audacity of him' he said.

'Sookie, I have seen things as a vampire that other vampires do that I abhor, but this was not a vampire, this was a human committing these acts and I have never seen such evil.'

'I don't condone what Eric did turning Pam for our purposes but I can tell you that had it not been for his actions that night the killings would have gone on. The Police would not have caught the murderer and who knows how many women would have fallen prey to him? Those were different times. There was so much beauty and elegance to the world but there was another side that was base and dark and despairing. You yourself have glimpsed that other side and you, more than anyone that I know can relate to what I am telling you. He had to be stopped and Eric stopped him. That is why I intend to defend him when the time comes. You do see, don't you?' Bill questioned.

Sookie thought deeply about this, choosing her words with care before answering. 'Oh Bill, I do understand what you are saying but it doesn't mean that I have to like it and you haven't told me yet, you haven't told me the full story have you? What happened that night after Eric left? What happened to Eric and who was he…..who was Jack the Ripper?'

Sookie waited for what seemed an age before he spoke and when he did he was far away, again seeing back through the years. 'I managed to get Pam out of the room. She was a newly born vampire and needed immediate care. As the area would quickly be crowded with the police, neighbours, and the press, I knew I didn't have many options. Daybreak was pulling and we had to go to ground. As I told you I had arranged various safe houses in the area and I had kept paying them and paying them well I might say, so we didn't have far to go but I was worried about Pam. She had lost a lot of blood and being young she needed to feed to heal.'

'We made it to one of the places I had on my list but as I had not ever intended it to accommodate anyone other than males, once there I realised that Pam and I would have to share confined quarters until at least that evening. There was no other alternative. Also, I needed her to heal and heal fast so…. I gave her my blood. It was the only way at the time to help her but she was not thrilled to say the least. The bond between her and Eric was a strong one and Pam considered taking my blood as being unfaithful to Eric despite the fact that she needed it and we both needed to go to ground. I am sorry to say that I don't think she has ever forgiven me for it.'

'We got back to the club that night without any problems. I had no way of knowing what Eric had intended when he left with the body of the murderer but knew that he understood the dangers and would take care of it, so when he didn't show up that night I was not concerned however when the next night and the night after he still hadn't shown up, I worried. I also had the added concern of caring for Pam. I had taken a room at the club for the duration and had arranged for the room next to mine for Pam. Robert, who was not accustomed to catering for female guests was duly compensated for the extra service and made sure to have extra donors available. I had been seeing Sarah on a fairly frequent basis over the course of my recent trips to London and our 'friendship' had grown closer but on the fifth night that Eric had still not appeared, when I asked Robert to summon Sarah he looked perplexed. 'Sir, she is already indisposed visiting Miss Pam.'

'Fear clutched me as I sped up the stairs to Pam's room but I knew before I opened the door that it would be too late. The temptation had been too much for Pam and Sarah was gone.'

'It would be two weeks before I heard from Eric and then it was a short cryptic note stating all was well and providing directions for Pam's journey to join him. He gave little indication of what had occurred after leaving Millers Court, feeling caution was wisest least any note be intercepted and fall into the wrong hands. Relieved to be out of Pams company, still mourning the loss of Sarah, once again I went back to Paris and back to Lorena and her web of darkness that I was not to escape from for many years to come. Of Eric and Pam I heard little other than they were together and travelling, possibly to the States. Apart from a brief encounter with Eric on the battle fields in Nineteen Seventeen, it would be many years before I would learn the true consequences of my part in the whole story from him. In fact, it was not until very recently that I would come face to face with the Ripper him self and I would learn the whole truth.'

'Russell Edgington's kidnap was no off the cuff, spur of the moment attempt Sookie, he meticulously laid out his plans. The Vampire community although small in comparison to the human population, has sadly been growing and as you know, like in any community there are elders as well as newly made young ones. Elder statesmen such as Russell and Godric have many links going back to Europe, the old days and the old ways and they have a vast network of new contacts too; the new world opening up vast possibilities for them. Lorena was turned in the 1700's in the old world and it is quite possible that she had known Russell for many years. How she came to be his recent acquaintance I do not know. When Lorena answered Eric's call in Dallas, although it caught me off guard I was not surprised as you know they have a history, but I was fearful for your sake. I recognised Lorena's interest in you had been piqued. I hoped when she left that would be the end of it but I feared it would not. Of course Eric had known there was more to you than just your telepathy and that was confirmed for him by the blood bond formed in Dallas.'

'I don't know if Eric intentionally passed on information to Lorena and she in turn to Russell but whilst in his confines it became obvious that it had been Lorena's conversations and hints that had first sparked the notion of investigation into me, which of course would lead them to you.' he said. 'But Bill, what has any of that got to do with the Ripper, I don't understand?' Sookie interrupted. Bill sighed, 'Sookie think about it. Think about the cunning mind behind the murderer. Think about how someone could get away with committing these heinous crimes without detection. The murders were not committed by some half baked imbecile out randomly attacking women with out a thought or care. The murders were perpetrated by someone obscenely cunning, capable of covering their tracks. This was no mindless lower class drone, this was someone who planed with efficiency, with brains and above all else he was an effective killing machine without a conscience.'

Bill continued on, 'My years working undercover with the AVL have given me plenty of experience in covert operations,' Sookie winced and immediately Bill stroked her hand. He knew that had hurt her but was undeterred. She had to hear this to be able to understand. 'Sookie I'm sorry but there will be no secrets between us and this was part of my life so you have to hear it now. I have been good at my job, unfortunately you know that, but I was not good enough. Russell used all available means at his disposal to find out about me. He did not find out about my undercover work but sent the one person in our community who would be capable of finding out everything else possible about me, he sent his own personal investigator and I was no match for him.

To track me down, he sent the Ripper. From pieces that I have put together, my guess is that threads of Eric's conversations with Lorena reported to Russell, were enough to set him searching for him. I don't know how he tracked him down, I don't know what incentives he used to induce him to work for him; he probably didn't need to use much persuasion.' 'Bill stop, are you saying what I think you are saying? Are you telling me that Jack the Ripper is still alive? What is he, some kind of Supe?' Sookie said startled.

'Sookie, Eric never killed him' Bill replied patiently before going on. 'Eric …. he turned him. Jack the Ripper is now a vampire'. 'Oh god, oh no. You have got to be kidding me. Please Bill, no - that can't be true. Why, why did Eric turn him?' she said incredulously. 'I have only found this out recently mind you. Eric has been reticent whenever I have questioned him and you know Eric. You have to sift through the lies to get to the truth but this is what I do believe to be the truth. After leaving Millers Court that night, as I told you it was close to sun up and even though Eric can fly and he is strong, he is no superman so he was tiring carrying Jack's body. He had to find a safe place for him self to go to ground and there was no time left to skilfully dispose of the body without detection. Eric had known the risks but had few options; he went to ground with Jack. Of course there may have been an unspoken admiration or connection that Eric felt for the murderer…. I do not know. Eric comes from a different time to me as I have said before, or it may just have been that circumstances led to this happening. I don't know; I choose not to know. It has happened, it was done and now it is over.'

'It was Jack that tracked me under Russell's orders. I have since learnt that he was not just looking into my life but Sookie, he knew of you and was more than interested in finding you. When I realised he must have been not only to my home but to yours as well….' Sookie interrupted, 'What, when did he come to my house? What are you saying?' alarm making Sookie raise her voice. A soft knock on the office door abruptly ended the conversation. 'Enter' Bill spoke quietly as he punched in the security code. Eric strode in stopping suddenly, nose slightly quivering and abruptly looked across to see Sookie sitting in a chair opposite Bill, before bowing his head. 'My Liege' he said with just the slightest hint of sarcasm. 'Eric before we begin I want you to know, Sookie and I are to be married' Bill said as simply as possible. Bill caught the fleeting look that quickly passed over Eric's face and felt pity for him. Sookie, still with remnants of her blood bond ties to him, felt Eric's pain as a tangible thing. Getting up quickly she moved forward towards Eric but he stopped her, 'Please don't' he said with some composure. 'You wanted to see me?' he questioned,

seemingly ignoring Bill's news. Sookie and Bill looked at each other and both knew it was Eric's way to cover the hurt. 'Yes Eric, I have some bad news for you. The AVL have summoned you to appear before them to answer to the charge of treason for your part in the selling of V to humans for Queen Sophie Ann. Before you say anything Eric, it is my duty as your King to defend you but, even were I not your King I would still defend you as a brother and a friend'.

Eric looked at Bill. The wasted years of animosity and jealously flooded through him, and all for what? It had accomplished nothing. He had schemed and plotted against Bill, he tried to take Sookie from him, to kill him and still even now, after all he had done to him, Bill still found it in him to show loyalty to him and forgiveness. Eric loved Pam as only a maker can love their progeny and he loved Sookie too, as a man loves a woman, but the greatest love he had experienced in his vampire life had been the love he felt for Godric and here he was, looking at Bill and seeing the same qualities, Godric's qualities in Bill.

He felt a respect for Bill that had once, long ago in a Victorian club drawing room began with the murder of an unknown. 'The usual punishment in such cases is the true death' Bill continued, 'I won't let that happen to you Eric'. Eric was humbled. 'Thank you Bill' he said as he moved to the door 'Oh and Bill, Sookie; congratulations, and I really mean it' he said closing the door quietly behind him.

As soon as Eric had left, Bill and Sookie embraced and softly kissed, the tension of the past hour or so vanishing but then Sookie quickly pulled away from Bill asking 'Bill please finish telling me… what happened? You said he came to my house, you talk as if I know this monster?' she said. 'You do know him, you have met him. When I tell you it will all make sense, you will see and you will understand my fear for you and not just for you. You will also understand why I could do nothing to interfere in a situation that arose without the fear of making it worse' he replied. 'Bill it's not making sense, just tell me' Sookie begged.

'The human who had once been known as the infamous Jack the Ripper, you knew as Franklin, Franklin Mott' Bill stated solemnly.

Sookie sat down abruptly in the chair next to the desk. Yes, she understood it all now. Hadn't Tara told her parts of the unspeakable things he had done to her and made her do? She had sat pouring her heart out to Sookie speaking of the unremitting fear of the deranged Franklin, his love hate relationship with her. Tara had said he was a psychopath and didn't that fit the Ripper profile perfectly. And Bill, poor Bill who she had accused of holding her friends life in his hands and not acting to save her when, had he attempted anything, more than likely it would have had dire consequences for Tara? Sookie could see Franklin in her minds eye perpetrating those brutal murders. She shivered when she thought of Franklin going to Bill's house and meeting Jessica, Franklin with Tara, Franklin using all his cunning to track Bill and Franklin searching for her.

'Oh my god Bill, I've just realised…..Jason, my brother Jason; killed Jack the Ripper' she said with astonishment in her voice. 'I am glad, may those poor women now find peace' she said sombrely.

'You are right about Eric' she went on 'you have to defend him. I don't agree with what he did to Pam but I do understand why he did it and I understand why you have to defend him. Yes Bill, I will go with you to the judgement. I will go with you where ever you want me to go, now and always and thank you, thank you for the truth of it' she said.

And there was nothing more to say.

Finis


End file.
